Better in Cones
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: A re-write of 'Teach me Tonight' They don't crash the car and Jess doesn't leave. So what happens afterwards? Reviews make the world go round!
1. Chapter 1

**Better in cones**

**Chapter One**

'Is that your car?' Jess asked peering out of the diner door.

'Yes why?' Rory replied getting annoyed with his lack of focus. They were meant to be studying.

'Tell you what,' Jess began now sitting opposite her, leaning in close. 'You come on an ice cream run with me and then when we get back, I promise I will be the model student.' He smiles at her. A real smile, unlike his usual smirk.

'We're in a diner, there's ice cream here.' Rory protests, although the thought of going to get ice cream sounds good to her.

'Ah but there aren't cones.' He raises his eyebrows and Rory can't help but smile.

'And you'll study when we get back?' Rory asks. He nods his head.

'I will study as much as you like.' He promises.

'I could not believe you less. Here you drive,' She says handing him the keys. 'I'll read you Othello, doesn't that sound fun.'

'You have no idea how fun.' He says holding the door open for her. Locking it behind him. As soon as the get into the car she puts the stereo on. Blasting out a loud clash song.

'Good taste teach.' He comments as he pulls away from the side of the road.

'Right, where are we off to for this ice cream?' Rory asks.

'Well....There's a place in Woodbury, or a great place in Hartford, though the best place by far is this little ice cream shop just outside the city.' Jess replies, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

'City? As in New York City?' Rory asks.

'Got it in one.' Jess smirks, turning round a corner.

'No. Jess we can't go to New York for ice cream. Let's go to Woodbury.' Rory says quickly.

'As you wish.' Jess replies. Knowing she wouldn't choose to go to New York. She was far to responsible for that, and for some reason that only made him like her more.

*

'So I just go straight on to get back to the diner.' Jess states. Watching Rory out of the corner of his eye.

'Good sense of direction.' Rory smiles. She was having fun, more fun than in a long time. She doesn't want to admit it but she hasn't had this much fun since the bid a basket festival.

'Or...I could go right and then we'd just be driving.' Jess watched her. She looked over at him, their eyes connecting, holding each others gaze.

'Turn right.' She says. He smiles and turns right. It had been the answer he'd been hoping for, and hadn't expected to get it.

'As you wish.' He almost laughs.

'You know I never did read any Othello.' Rory said eyeing the book on her lap.

'I've read it.' Jess said taking the book from her lap and tossing it into the back seat. Brushing his hand against hers.

'Jess! Watch out!' Rory screams as a small furry thing runs into the road. Jess swerves across the road to miss it, steering back quickly to avoid the poll at the side of the road. Missing them both.

'Wow, you're a pretty good driver.' Rory says as she looks behind, seeing the furry animal scurry off into the bushes.

'Lots of practice joy riding.' Jess says, watching for her reaction, she doesn't even flinch. 'You don't care?'

'I know you have a past Jess, I'm not going to judge you on who you were back in New York. I'll make a judgement on you now. As far as I know you haven't taken any cars out for a spin here.' Rory said watching the steering wheel slip through his fingers as he took a corner.

'Huh, well I can't make any promises that I won't take a car out, but I haven't yet...I'm actually saving for my own car.' Jess replied.

'Really? Jess that's great, maybe you should add graduate onto that to do list. You know, save for a car, be nicer to Luke, Graduate, go to college, ect.' Rory prompts.

'Tell you what, since you came on this ice cream run, and lets face it we aren't going to study. I'll do one of your list things, your choice.' Jess said. 'But..you have to hang out at the book store tomorrow.'

'Done. So I get to choose?' Rory agreed readily.

'You certainly do, though I bet I can guess which you'll pick.' Jess said taking another corner.

'Which?'

'Graduate.' Jess replies instantly.

'And what makes you think that?' Rory asks, though he had picked right.

'If I graduate, it'll make Luke happier, so it's sort of being nicer. It also leads the way to college, so really you'll be hoping to get all 3, though I wouldn't hold my breath on college.' Jess answers her.

'You're good.' Rory nods her head, smiling uncontrollably. 'And right as usual, so I'll go to the book store with you and you will do everything in your power to graduate, including study so come on let's head back now.' She was reluctant, but excited at the same time at the prospect of Jess graduating.

'You really want to study tonight? It's getting pretty late. What time is your mum expecting you back?' Jess asked reaching over to change the song, guns of brixton filling the car. Rory smiled thinking back to the lyrics that were written out on her notebook.

'I should be getting back I guess. What time is it?' Rory asked.

'Just gone twelve.' Jess answered checking his watch as he turned the corner.

'Twelve! Jess we've been driving for over three hours! I was meant to be home at ten thirty. Where's my phone, I have to call my mum..Jess where's my phone?' Rory was frantically searching round the car.

'Rory I'm trying to drive.' Jess said half seriously and half laughing. She moved quickly back into her seat.

'I left it at Luke's.' Rory said suddenly, the song ending. 'Why are we stopping? Jess we're already late, why are we stopping?'

'We're at the diner.' Jess smirked. Rory looked out the window quickly.

'Good, come on lets go. The lights are on, did we leave them on?' Rory jumped out of the car followed by Jess.

'Luke's in their.'

'Oh right of course. Oh no! Oh no! My mum's in there, she looks mad. Quick give me your keys and then hide.' Rory said grabbing the keys.

'Why? Rory I'm not scared of your mother.' Jess was laughing now.

'I just think it would be better if she didn't see me with you.' Rory stopped him, just out of sight of the diner. He looked at her with amusement.

'I think she knows.' Jess smirked, her nervousness was making him smile. She rolled her eyes but had to agree.

'Ok but just know if she starts yelling at you and blaming you then it's not your fault. And Jess...' Rory trailed off.

'Yeah?' He prompted her.

'I had a really good time tonight.' Rory smiled.

'Finally she chills out, by the way I had a good time as well.' Jess almost smiled at her. 'Come on let's go in.'

Rory took a deep breath and followed Jess inside the diner.

'Where have you been? Rory I was frantic, you don't come to tutor somebody at a diner and then leave with said person without telling anyone. You don't stay out past midnight and not call, scratch that you don't stay out past midnight.' Lorelai screamed, hugging Rory tightly.

'Sorry mum we went for ice cream.' Rory replied lamely.

'Ice Cream! No I've been here for an hour or two, so unless you went to New York for ice cream.' Lorelai refused to believe it. Rory and Jess looked at each other and tried to stop themselves laughing, Jess managing and Rory failing.

'Please tell me you didn't.' Lorelai shook her head.

'No mum we just went for ice cream and then a drive and lost track of time, it was just funny because Jess did mention this place in New York, but I knew better than to go there and so we just lost track of time and I'm sorry.' Rory explained.

'Ok but you're ok?' Lorelai asked.

'I'm fine.' Rory reassured her.

'Right well we'll talk about this in the morning.' Lorelai said as Rory gathered her things, the whole time Lorelai had managed to block Jess out until she heard what Rory said to him.

'So I'll see you tomorrow?' Rory asked.

'I'll pick you up at eleven and I'll bring coffee if you let me borrow that book we were talking about.' Jess said quietly.

'Eleven? I'll lend you a book? What is that? What's at eleven tomorrow?' Lorelai demanded.

'Nothing, me and Jess are just going to hang out at the book store, and Jess eleven is fine. Bring the book I wanted about the punk movement and the coffee and I'll lend you the other book, but why do you need to pick me up? I could meet you at the store.' Rory turned back to him.

'Ah but I never said the store was in Stars Hollow.' Jess said smirking at her.

'Intrigue. Ok eleven then, and we'll take my car.' Rory smiled at him, trying hard to stop but failing until Lorelai pulled her out.

'Bye Luke.' Lorelai called. The two girls stayed silent on the drive home, remaining so until they reached the house.

'What are you doing Rory? This is Jess and you're just going to hang out with him, go to a random book store for the day. Honey I know you think he's a good guy but he's not, just look at tonight it's past midnight and you're out driving with him. What about Dean?' Lorelai asked following Rory into her room.

'Mum me and Jess are just friends, I like hanging out with him because we have a lot in common and Dean should understand that I can chose my own friends. I'm sorry we were out so late we lost track of time and my phone was at the diner. As for Jess he is a good guy and he's my friend so I'm going to hang out with him tomorrow.' Rory said needing to stick up for Jess.

'Fine, just be careful.' Lorelai knew she wouldn't win the fight against Jess any time soon. 'So when does Dean get back?'

'He's gone for today and the weekend, comes back late Monday. Why?' Rory questioned, finding the book she was going to lend to Jess.

'So you and Jess will still be hanging out on Tuesday? With Dean around?' Lorelai asked.

'Mum! Stop it, me and Jess are just friends. I'm allowed to be friends with him and I have hung out with him before when Dean's been in town.' Rory was getting frustrated, she dropped herself down on the bed.

'Yeah and we all know how well that went down. I just want to make sure that you and Jess are just friends.' Lorelai had growing concern for her daughter.

'We are! How many times do I have to tell you that, me and Jess are friends nothing more, and I love Dean so you've got nothing to worry about.' Rory said, saying goodnight to her mum as she left for her own room, still not pleased that Rory was going to go out with Jess the next day.

A/N- This is just because I love re-writes of this episode and 'There's a Rub' and the Bid-A-Basket Festival one, and I've read all the ones going :( so I thought I would try my hand at one of the episodes. Tell me what you think :) next part will have the book store outing (If I get a lot of reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Two**

a/n- Ok part two is here, hope you like it and please review :) Trying to break a record :)

Rory put her book down on her bed and stood to check her outfit one last time, although if she was honest with herself this was the third time she's checked it. Amazing herself at how many things she kept thinking of that could look bad about a pair of jeans and a simple white top. She went back to her bed and picked up the book again, finishing it before lending it to Jess. As a second thought she jumped up and took out a CD that she thought Jess would like to borrow. Just as she did the doorbell rang, thankful that her mother had left for work already, Rory grabbed the book and CD, pulling on her thin blue jacket and almost ran to the door, pulling it open and smiling at Jess.

'You're on time!' Rory tried to hide her shock, failing miserably.

'Gee I guess I am. So I have your coffee, and your book. My book please.' Jess handed over the book he was lending and the coffee and Jess took the offered book and CD.

'I thought you might like to listen to that, though I want it back. Oh and when you're reading chapter 22 of the book listen to track 5 on the album. It's amazing how well it goes together.' Rory smiled walking over to her car.

'Will do. Thanks. So you driving or shall I?' Jess asked.

'I have coffee to drink so you can drive.' Rory tossed the keys at him, both of them throwing their books onto the back seat before Jess pulled out of the drive, and steered the car out of stars hollow.

'So are you going to tell me where we're going?' Rory asked.

'Nope. Do you trust me?' Jess asked. Rory didn't even hesitate before answering.

'Yes.'

'Good so I'll drive and you sit back and relax. We'll be there soon.' Jess turned a corner and Rory found herself relaxing. Thinking back to once when Dean had been driving her to a surprise and she'd been so nervous about it that she'd been watching street signs all the time, trying to work out where they were going. In the end they'd ended up at a baseball game in New Jersey. Somehow she knew that Jess would take her somewhere she'd enjoy. So she relaxed into her seat, switched on the radio and got a book to read. Rolling down the window to let in the warm air. She glanced sideways at Jess and smiled, turning back to the book and reading his writing in the margins, along with the book. Already it was a perfect day.

'We're here, so what do you think?' Jess stopped the car on a little street, outside a slightly run down building.

'This is the book store?' Rory put her book back down. Rory's eyes widened, it looked like an abandoned warehouse. Jess smirked at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently towards the store. As they walked through the small paint chipped wooden door, a dimly lit store revealed itself. Books stacked high on shelves, messily on tables. A spiral staircase in the centre, it was small but they'd used the space well.

'Wow!' Rory breathed out, looking round. 'It's like I've stepped into a movie.'

'Funny Face, I know that's what I like so much about it. A good honest old book store, no corporate chain stores.' Jess replied.

'You've seen funny face?' Rory pulled her eyes away from the amazing store to look at Jess.

'Yeah, well I like old movies. Don't tell anyone you'll ruin my reputation.' Jess replied, leading her further into the store. 'So browse if you want, I mean you could just stand here all day looking stunned and holding my hand, but you may not get any books.' He added, blushing she pulled her hand away from his and went to look at all the books, glancing sideways to see Jess had done the same. Two hours passed easily, both now with a small stack of books on the counter, where the owner said they could keep them until they'd finished. The store was empty except them, which made the whole day better.

'Jess however much I love this place, and I do love it. I am a Gilmore and I haven't eaten or had coffee in over two hours.' Rory said a while later, leaning against the shelf he was browsing through.

'You want to get out of here? Find a diner or something?' Jess asked.

'Sounds good, lets pay and get going. But you're bringing me back here sometime.' Rory said going up to the desk to pay. Both of them made their way out to the car and loaded their bags of books into the back. Jess bought twelve and Rory bought fifteen.

'So where are we? I never actually asked, you just pulled into a back alley.' Rory asked once they were driving again.

'We are about ten miles out of New York.' Jess replied. 'Where to for lunch?'

'Well since we're so close to New York.' Rory looked over at him pleadingly, though he didn't take much persuading.

'New York it is, there's this place I know that you'll like, it's in another alley.' Jess smirked at her.

'Anywhere is good as long as they serve good coffee.' Rory smiled happily, picking up the book she'd been reading on the way to the book store.

'We're here.' Jess replied after fighting his way through traffic and eventually finding parking outside what looked like an apartment building.

'Jess this is a residential area, I don't see anywhere to eat.' Rory replied getting out of the car.

'It's just round the corner, stick close though this streets a little dicey if you're not used to it.' Jess said walking down the street. Rory instinctively moved closer feeling safe around him. He led them round the corner onto a busier street and then down an alley where there was a whole row of restaurants, café's and little one of a kind stores.

'This is amazing.' Rory smiled. 'How did you know about this place?'

'That street we parked on, I grew up there.' Jess replied, revealing a little about his past, hoping she wouldn't think less of him for coming from somewhere so run down, knowing that she wouldn't.

'So this is where you'd come to eat?' Rory asked trying take it all in, the places Jess had grown up, seen so many times and were special to him. This closed off guy who never spoke about anything important to anyone, was now sharing his life with her, letting her past the walls he'd built.

'Yeah I guess. So where would you like to eat?' Jess asked standing in the centre of the little cobbled street and looking round at all the choices. Rory did the same then looked at him with a classic Gilmore smile.

'I can't choose.' She pouted, almost drawing a smile from him.

'Everything it is. Come on, we'll order a little something from everywhere and then head to Washington square park to eat. After that I'll let you decide what we do.' Jess took her hand again and pulled her to the first restaurant.

**

'So did you come to Washington square park a lot when you lived here?' Rory asked as they sat under a tree, the food laid out in front of them, and coffee from each place, after Rory insisted she needed to know which was best.

'I guess. To read mainly, it was better than being at home.' Jess shrugged his shoulders, choosing a container of food to start from.

'I can imagine that, you sat here all alone with your book and you're leather jacket. Eating food from those great places. It seems sort of perfect.' Rory leaned her back against the tree, looking over at him.

'Sometimes it was, I liked hanging out here. But then I would go home, and Liz would be a mess and she'd have this string of boyfriends. The place was so run down, and she never had time for me.' Jess sighed.

'Sad boy, I wish I could make you feel better.' Rory smiled sadly at him, and he met her eyes.

'You do.' He whispered, but she heard it and moved a little closer.

They spent the rest of the day looking round all the little stores in the alley. Then getting dinner from a hot dog stand and more coffee every time they passed a place selling it. Rory ended up buying more books, some records and a few movies, while Jess was just pleased to be spending time with her. Now as they walked back to the car, loaded down with Rory's shopping bags and some more food from a bakery they'd found. Rory sighed.

'What's up?' Jess looked over at her as they got back to the car and loaded it up.

'Which place was yours?' Rory asked looking at all the equally run down apartment blocks. Jess pointed to one across the street, before getting in the car.

Rory looked over, now having a firmer image of Jess's life before stars hollow. She got into the car and looked over at him. Harder to see now that it was dark.

'I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.' Rory smiled relaxing into her seat again.

'Me either.'

A/N- Right so it was longer this time, so I am hoping for more reviews :) Hint. Hope you like it, next part will be Lorelai's reaction to them getting in late!


	3. Chapter 3

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Three**

'Rory! Please tell me this isn't my smart, responsible daughter getting in after midnight for the second night in a row. No call, nothing. I didn't even know where you were headed this morning! I knew Jess would have a bad influence on you and just look at it, two nights in a row Rory.' Lorelai yelled, half angry and half panicked after the absence of her daughter.

'Sorry mum. I would have told you where we were going but I didn't know myself and I truly meant to call you but I got distracted...I was having such a good time at the book store and then in New York, and I love spending time with Jess because he gets me, and I get him and it's so easy to just be me around him. I'm sorry I didn't call and I promise that I won't disappear like that again, but if you want me to apologise for going then I won't. It was possibly one of the most fun days I have ever had, but I am sorry I didn't keep in contact, it's just when I'm with Jess I forget everything else, it's like there is me and him, the books we read and places we go and that's it. Everything else is separate from us.' Rory rambled on, unable to stop the torrent of words spilling out, mainly because they were all true, and she was trying to make sense of the effect Jess had on her. He made her want to be brave, and do things she'd never usually do, like going to New York without telling anyone.

She breathed in deeply and looked at her mum, who was still trying to process the information just given. Both of them stood by the car, shivering because the warm day had cooled off some hours ago and left the night cold. Rory's thoughts drifted to the fast approaching summer, Dean would be going away for three weeks of it to visit his grandparents, and there was a chance she would be going to Washington, but now a summer hanging out with Jess seemed more appealing. She smiled at the thought of exploring book stores together, having lunch and a debate down at the bridge, reading together on the bridge. Finally her mothers voice pulled her out of her daydream.

'I don't know how to react to that Rory, you say you love Dean and yet here you are going off with Jess all day, and half the night.' Lorelai shook her head.

'I do love Dean! Why can't I love Dean and still be friends with Jess?' Rory walked off into the house dumping her shopping onto her bedroom floor, in front of her wardrobe. Lorelai followed her into the house, not willing to accept that the conversation had ended.

'It isn't ok because of the way you act around Jess, I think you have to admit that for some unidentified reason you may like Jess as more than a friend.' Lorelai said despite herself, it was the last thing she wanted for her daughter to fall for Jess, but it was becoming evident that it was happening.

'No way! Mum I love Dean, he's my boyfriend and I want to be with him. This thing with Jess is friendship, we have a lot in common and I like spending time with him, it doesn't mean that I love him. You need to trust me.' Rory said calmer now, trying to reassure her mum. Lorelai studied her face finally agreeing to accept Rory's excuse.

'Fine, I'll back off on the Jess thing, just don't stay out late again ok, not without a phone call and even then I would prefer if you got in sooner.' Lorelai kissed her daughter on the head and left her to sleep.

*

'Wake up sleepy head.' Lorelai said poking Rory as she slept. Rory pulled the covers up over her head and mumbled something incoherent into her pillow. 'Come on we need to get to Luke's for breakfast, because mummy has to get to the inn and I don't want to eat alone, so come on.' Lorelai pulled the covers back.

'Early.' Rory grumbled forcing herself to sit upright, before getting out of bed. The room was hot and stuffy, so Rory decided it must be warm outside and picked out a summer dress to wear, still half asleep.

'It's ten.' Lorelai said knowing that it wasn't particularly early.

'Sunday.' Rory yawned, heading to the bathroom to wash and change from her sheep pyjamas to the dress.

'As soon as we get to Luke's we get coffee.' Lorelai answered Rory's statement.

'In a bucket?' Rory called through the door.

'Sure, that ought to be fun asking Luke for that, it'll set me up for the whole day.' Lorelai said excitably.

Upon entering the diner, after a walk there which consisted of Lorelai planning how to wind Luke up, they found not Luke behind the counter, but Jess who was effectively ignoring Luke by reading one of the books he'd bought the day before.

'Jess! Are you going to take our order or is the diner self service today?' Lorelai demanded after standing at the counter for two minutes. At hearing her voice he glanced up, meeting Rory's gaze rather than Lorelai who had spoken.

'What can I get you?' Jess asked in a bored tone. Placing his book on the counter, where Rory picked it up to read the back.

'Pancakes, with a side of bacon. Coffee and keep it coming, Rory?' Lorelai replied stonily.

'French toast, and a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon. Coffee in a vat and the loan of this book when you're done.' Rory replied, placing the book back where she'd got it from.

'Coming right up. As for the book I'll swap it for the dickens you got yesterday.' Jess replied. Rory nodded her agreement.

'So where's Luke? Upstairs?' Lorelai asked, reminding the two of her presence in the room.

'Out of town.' Jess replied, heading to the kitchen. Lorelai and Rory sat at the counter, as the diner was busy.

'I can't believe Luke left Jess and Caesar here alone, especially at the weekend. It must be important whatever it is. Odd he didn't mention it though. Ask Jess where he's gone.' Lorelai turned to Rory who was sipping at the coffee Jess had poured.

'Why don't you?' Rory asked.

'He won't tell me, you on the other hand he actually communicates with.' Lorelai begged.

'Fine, I'll go ask.' Rory sighed hopping off her seat and walking out to the kitchen.

a/n- Next chapter will be Jess and Rory's conversation in the kitchen and more... Reviews are always encouraged, as I love feedback, it motivates me to write more (Not that I'm trying to bribe you into reviewing) hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Four**

'Jess?' Rory called out, walking behind the counter and into the kitchen. As he saw her he smirked casually and handed her a spoon, indication for her to stir the pancake batter.

'You do know Luke would throw you out for being back here.' Jess said going to make the French toast.

'You do know how dangerous it is letting me stir something.' Rory shot back, stirring the mixture faster. Jess looked over at her overly fast movements and put his hand on hers to slow it down. Causing her to take a sharp intake of breath and look up at him.

'So you came in here for a reason? Or is my company just that good?' Jess asked after she'd been silent for a few minutes. He was now pouring the mixture into the pan to cook it, and she was sat on the counter watching him.

'I came for information, that you may possess. My mum wants to know where Luke's gone to, she thinks it must be serious if he's left you alone here.' Rory smiled at him, he threw her an amused look before flipping the pancakes over, by throwing them up in the air. 'You're quite the expert at that.'

'Lots of practice. So the only reason you came out here was to ask me about Luke, for your mum?' Jess asked, putting the now cooked pancakes onto a plate.

'Yeah, why what'd you think I came in here for?' Rory asked taking a bite of her French toast.

'No reason. Well to answer your question is yeah it is pretty serious but I'd prefer if your mum didn't know, not now at least. I'm sure Luke will fill her in when he gets back.' Jess replied, his mood darker than when she'd first come in. Picking up on this Rory hopped off the counter and went over to him, standing close.

'You ok?' She asked him, he was about to reply that he was fine but caught the caring look in her blue eyes and gave in, letting his guard down.

'Not really. It's my mum that Luke's gone to see, In New York. She's in the hospital, I guess her last boyfriend left her with some bruises and cracked ribs to remember him by.' Jess replied darkly. Much to his surprise, Rory wrapped her arms round him.

'I'm sorry Jess, that can't be easy to deal with.' She sighed, feeling Jess relax a little as he let her hug him.

'Not really, I mean she's dated jerks before but this guy...None of them ever hit her before, me ye...' Jess stopped himself mid word, he hadn't meant to say that, Rory pulled back and looked at him in shock.

'They hit you? Jess why didn't you tell anyone?' Rory asked, her hands holding onto his wrists lightly, as if afraid if she let go he would make a run for it.

'It's nothing, I shouldn't have said anything.' Jess shrugged, pulling away from her, and grabbing Lorelai's food. 'Here do you want to take this out?'

Rory nodded taking the plate, still a little in shock from what Jess had told her, before leaving the kitchen she let her hand rest gently on his wrist again, his eyes turned to meet hers.

'I'm glad you're here Jess.' She smiled, then walked back into the diner with her half eaten food, and her mothers.

'That took a while.' Lorelai said annoyed at having to wait so long, Rory fixed a smile on her face, not wanting to let onto what she'd heard in the kitchen. Dropping into her seat, she slid her mums plate in front of her. 'So where's Luke?' Lorelai continued.

'Out of town.' Rory replied sipping her coffee.

'Yeah I know that part, but where, and doing what?' Lorelai pressed for details. Rory's eyes drifted to Jess who had come out from the kitchen and was refilling peoples coffee.

'He's just out of town, I don't know anymore.' Rory replied as Jess came to their table, Lorelai looked at her strangely, as Rory's attention fixed itself onto Jess as he refilled their mugs.

'You busy this afternoon?' Rory asked.

'Working, why?' Jess replied, going back to monosyllabic replies now that he was around other people.

'Just wondered if you wanted to hang out.' Rory shrugged in reply. Tapping her fingers against the table.

'Sorry.' Jess apologised, watching her carefully. She looked disappointed, had she really wanted to spend time with him? Noticing this he wrote something down on his order pad, without letting Lorelai see, pulled it out and casually dropped it onto Rory's lap. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, reading the note, making sure her mum couldn't see.

_If you want to hang out, come by the diner later and you can hang in the kitchen, then maybe grab some dinner, or go out somewhere. Your choice. J._

She smiled, and folded the note up, slipping it into her pocket. Just as he went back into the kitchen her mum grabbed her attention.

'Right lets go, mommy's got to get to work. What are your plans for the day?' Lorelai asked as they paid the bill and left the diner.

'Not much, bit of homework to do. Read a bit, maybe watch a film' Rory replied evasively.

'No human contact?' Lorelai asked, Rory brushed aside a strand of hair. Knowing her mum was asking if she was going to see Jess, and knowing the lecture she'd get if she said she was.

'I might see if Lane's around.' Rory replied, feeling a little twist of guilt in her stomach.

'Ok sweets, well if you get bored swing by the inn and I'll put you to work.' Lorelai smiled before the girls went their separate ways. Rory headed to Lane's house, wanting to at least have told her mum part truth, going into the store she saw Mrs Kim.

'Hi Mrs Kim, is Lane at home?' Rory asked politely.

'She is, why?' Mrs Kim asked.

'I just wanted to talk to her for a while.' Rory replied.

'Very well, she's in her room.' Mrs Kim nodded, letting Rory go up the stairs to her best friends room, as she entered the room was empty, knowing her friend well she walked over to the closet, knocking with the secret knock they'd developed when they were kids.

'Rory hey! I'm so glad you're here, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?' Lane hugged her friend.

'Just around, I've been hanging out with Jess a bit.' Rory replied, looking at her friends reaction, it was clear that Lane didn't like Jess either.

'Oh Jess. I didn't know you two were friends.' Lane said, switching the cd. Rory fiddled with the case it had come from.

'He's just different from anyone else I know, we can talk about books for hours and never run out of things to say.' Rory shrugged, suppressing the smile that was playing on her lips.

'Talk for hours? I've never heard him say more than three sarcastic words strung together before.' Lane replied, trying to be supportive of her best friends new friendship, but finding it hard.

'He isn't as bad as everyone thinks, he's smart and interesting, he totally gets me and it's like I've known him my entire life. We just...I don't know but yesterday in New York was so brilliant.' Rory stumbled over her words. Lane looked at her quietly.

'Dean won't like this, New York Rory? Going to New York with Jess.' Lane was worried about her friend, she'd taken a strong dislike to Jess, and it appeared that Rory had taken a strong liking to him.

'Lane I've had this lecture from my mum already, I really don't want to hear it again.' Rory stood up and left the closet, closely followed by Lane.

'I'm just worried about you. Rory are you falling for Jess?' Lane asked the question that had been playing in her head for a few weeks.

'No! Lane me and Jess are friends, why is it nobody can see that. I'm with Dean, I love Dean...' Rory looked annoyed. 'I have to go.' Rory replied running out of the house, Lane watched from her bedroom window as she ran straight towards Luke's.

A/N- Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Five**

'Back so soon?' Jess smirked at Rory as she took the same position as earlier that day, sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

'Yeah, I just got bored. Mum's at work and Lane and I...well anyway it doesn't matter. So do you need any help with anything?' Rory asked swinging her legs gently.

'From the girl who said it was dangerous to let her stir pancake batter.' Jess raised an eyebrow is question, she smiled back at him, hopping down from the counter and standing next to him.

'You could teach me.' Rory replied, looking at the pan in front of him. 'What's that you're making?'

'A pancake.' Jess answered. Looking at her as she moved closer to the cooker, taking hold of the pan and trying to flip it.

'It doesn't look like a pancake.' Rory replied deflated a little as the pancake fell messily over the sides.

'That's because it wasn't cooked, which is also the reason it didn't flip over. The mixture was still runny, here try again.' Jess poured in new mixture, waited for it to cook enough on one side, the standing behind her, he put his arms round her, his hands holding hers in place and guiding them as she flipped it over. This time it landed perfectly.

'Yay! I did it.' Rory squealed excitedly, turning in Jess' arms and hugging him, then jumping away just as quickly.

'You'll be a star chef in no time.' Jess smiled at her, he couldn't help it, she had that effect on him that made him want to smile.

'So...Where is Caesar anyway? You seem to be doing all the work.' Rory said feeling a little nervous, twice in one day she'd hugged him.

'He came in this morning but had to go off sick, so it's just me. Typical right, means I can't bunk off unless I want Luke to kill me when he gets back.' Jess complained, going out to deliver some food, when he got back he found Rory tying an apron round her waist.

'What are you doing?' Jess asked her.

'If there's anything I know how to do it's make coffee, so I'll deal with taking orders, refilling and making the coffee and you cook, we'll make a great team.' Rory said walking over to the counter to take someone's order. Working together was turning out well, Rory had been right when she'd said they would make the perfect team, they managed to run the place well at the same time as having a laugh and reading every once in a while when things got quiet. As Rory heard a customer approaching she quickly started reading to the end of the sentence she was reading in her book, speaking before she looked up.

'Hi, what can I get you?' Rory asked still looking at the book.

'A kiss might be nice.' She heard Dean's voice, her head snapping up.

'You're not meant to be home till tomorrow.' Rory said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

'Sorry to disappoint.' Dean looked rejected.

'That's not what I meant, I'm just surprised is all.' Rory replied leaning over the counter and giving him a quick kiss, as Jess passed through an order, noticing Dean standing there, he stood in the gap between the kitchen and the counter.

'So Rory what exactly are you doing behind the counter, wearing an apron?' Dean asked watching as Rory handed out the plate of food and refilled someone's drink.

'Jess is here on his own today so I offered to help out, we're splitting the tips.' Rory said shooting a look at Jess, who looked over at her with a smirk.

'We are? News to me.' Jess replied knowing full well that he would share the tips, and that she knew he would. His thoughts then turned to the plans they'd made to go to a concert in Hartford once the diner was shut. He began to write something down, handing to to Rory secretly when he passed her another plate later on, she saw the note and smiled, glancing quickly at Dean who was still at the counter, talking about some baseball game or something, she wasn't really listening, she slipped the note into her book and opened it up so she could read it.

_I guess since bag boy is back we won't be going to the concert. Shame. J._

Rory panicked. She didn't want to spoil the plans she'd made, she was looking forward to hanging out with Jess at the concert. It was only when she felt Dean shaking her arm that she realised she'd zoned out and hadn't been paying attention to anything he'd just said.

'Sorry what did you say?' Rory closed the book and put it down on the counter next to the coffee machine.

'I was asking what you wanted to do tonight. What's up with you Rory? Ever since I got back you've been acting like you'd rather I just left again. I thought you'd be pleased that I was back early.' Dean looked annoyed again, she sighed not wanting to deal with Dean's insecurities, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him.

'I am pleased, I just had a late night last night and I'm pretty busy here. I'm sorry, maybe it would be better if you took off, I'll call you later.' Rory replied, taking someone else's order, and passing it through to Jess, with a note scribbled on the bottom of the order page.

_Concert still on. I'll take care of it. R._

'Fine.' Dean accepted unwillingly. 'So about tonight?'

'Can't I'm busy, but I'll call you when I get in and we can maybe do something after school tomorrow.' Rory replied, going back to work so she didn't see him when he left looking more annoyed than ever.

*

'You ready to go?' Jess asked as he finished closing up the diner. Rory looked at her outfit, it wasn't really a concert outfit.

'Do I have time to run home and change first?' Rory asked taking the apron off.

'Not if you want to get tickets. You look great anyway.' Jess replied shrugging his shoulders. Rory tried to hide the blush that was spreading through her cheeks.

'Right then, I've told my mum where we're going and that I'll be back before eleven. So let's go.' Rory smiled heading out the door and walking to her car.

'Here you drive.' Rory said handing him the car keys. He grabbed her wrist and handed them back.

'I'm starting to think you don't know how to drive.' Jess said smirking at her.

'Rory? I thought you said you were busy tonight, what are you doing with him?' Dean's voice came out of nowhere. He appeared beside them, Rory pulling her arm away from Jess' grip.

'I am busy, I made plans to see a concert with Jess.' Rory replied nervously.

'I thought you meant you had homework to do! I don't want you hanging out with him.' Dean raised his voice.

'Dean please, we have plans and we're going to be late. Jess is my friend I have the right to go to a concert with him if I want to.' Rory begged.

'No you don't, because you're my girlfriend and I don't like him.' Dean yelled.

'Jeez what's your problem? Rory can make up her own mind how she spends her time.' Jess said getting annoyed at Dean's presence.

'I strongly suggest you don't speak to me.' Dean clenched his fists. 'Rory can we talk about this?'

Rory looked between the two guys. Throwing an apologetic look at Jess, she really wanted to avoid a fight with Dean.

'Sorry Jess, another time.' Rory called after him as he walked off. 'You didn't have to do that Dean. We could have talked later, I told you I'd call you.'

'And what would you of said, that you were busy? Out with Lane or would you of actually told me the truth?' Dean fumed, Rory stayed silent. 'Jess, Rory! That guy is no good to be friends with.'

'I'm not trying to hurt you Dean, Jess is just a friend.' Rory crossed her arms across her chest.

'You're sure that's it?' Dean looked at her desperately.

'Yeah that's it.' Rory looked down at the ground.

'Then I guess I have to trust you. Just don't hang out with him so much ok, and tell me when you are, don't hide things from me. I love you.' Dean hugged her, she sighed silently and hugged him back.

'I love you too.' She said. Things may be fixed with Dean, but she was pretty sure Jess wasn't going to be too pleased with her.

A/N- Hope you liked it. Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Six**

She hadn't seen Jess in a week and it was starting to get to her, not that it should. Sure they were friends, but she had gone a week without seeing other friends before and it hadn't effected her this way. She was sure he was avoiding her, disappearing upstairs whenever she entered the diner, and when he was forced to work while she was there, he avoided her table and didn't make eye contact. Which was exactly what he was doing today, Rory kept glancing over at him as she ate her breakfast with her mum. Each time he was looking the other way, and twice now he'd tried to go upstairs. He wouldn't talk to her, or acknowledge her and it was driving her crazy.

'So then I said, Michel you can't just tell the guests that we're full when we're not, and he rolled his eyes and looked at me....then he proposed and I said yes, mad I know but what can I say it was an impulse and so Michel is going to be your new daddy.' Lorelai said noticing how Rory didn't even flinch.

'Quite a day you had yesterday.' Luke said coming over to the table, trying to figure out what Lorelai was on about, by way of explanation she nodded to Rory who was playing with her food.

'She didn't listen to a word I said, clearly or she would have had an opinion about Michel.' Lorelai said lowering her voice, though she was sure Rory was still not paying attention.

'Is she ok?' Luke asked. Rory watched as Jess walked into the store room, enough was enough, she got up from her chair, turning to her mum.

'I don't for a minute believe you would marry Michel, I can hear you and I'm fine. Be right back.' Rory said walking into the storeroom and firmly shutting the door behind her.

'What are you doing?' Jess asked seeing her blocking the door. Her back pressed firmly against it.

'We need to talk.' Rory said, he was still avoiding looking at her.

'I'm working.' Jess shrugged his shoulders. Trying to get past her, but she wouldn't move.

'Stop avoiding me.' Rory tried to sound firm but it ended up feeling more like she was begging him.

'I'm not.' He replied but knew she wouldn't buy it for a second, she could read him just as well as she could read a book. Finally he looked at her.

'Why won't you talk to me?' Rory looked at him sadly.

'Because...Because it doesn't matter that we're friends, he'll always come first. Even when we had plans, and now he's back it'll be him you want to hang out with, so what was I? A stand in, well I'm smart enough to cut it off here.' Jess yelled, causing people in the diner to look towards the closed door, none of them could make out what was being said, but they could tell it was an argument.

'What do you expect? Dean's my boyfriend I wanted to avoid a fight, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend.' Rory yelled back.

'Until bag boy finds out we have plans and spoils them again, you're kidding yourself Rory.' Jess yelled back.

'Then tell me what I'm supposed to do, is there some great plan you've come up with?' Rory yelled frantically.

'There is no plan, you go be with that guy who treats you like a piece of property that he owns, and you'll forget we were ever friends.' Jess yelled, he couldn't deal with the rejection of seeing her choose Dean over him, so he turned away.

'So that's it, I'm in a relationship with someone who doesn't like you so we stop being friends, and you stop talking to me.' Rory yells back angrily. How could he do this to her?

'I'm not the kind of friend you need Rory. I can't be.' Jess said in a slightly calmer tone, his voice laced with cynicism. Rory wrenched open the door, tears threatening to fall. She stormed through the diner.

'Fine have it your way.' She yelled, running out into the street.

'What did you do?' Luke growled at Jess, he didn't respond simply took out a book and walked upstairs. Sinking onto his bed and tossing aside the book.

*

'Rory hun are you ok? That fight sounded pretty bad.' Lorelai asked coming into her daughters room once she reached home. Rory was laying on her bed, a copy of howl at her side, left unread.

'Did everyone hear what we said?' Rory shot into an upright position, her eyes wide, tear stained.

'Nope not a word, but the raised voices were heard, just not what was being yelled.' Lorelai replied. 'I could kill that punk for upsetting you.'

'It isn't his fault. I pushed his away I guess, I mean I did have plans with him and I totally blew him off and I didn't even call him to explain.' Rory replied.

'Honey, what were you fighting about?' Lorelai asked.

'Dean, and me and us, I don't know. I blew off our plans to go to a concert because Dean told me not to go, so I didn't. Jess wad mad at me for it and he had a right to say what he did, he's right as soon as I say to Dean that I can't hang out with him because I'm doing something with Lane it's fine, but if I say I'm hanging out with Jess then it's a fight, and I don't want to hurt Dean. So maybe Jess is right, it is better for me and him to just keep our distance.' Rory shook her head.

'Oh honey, I don't know how to do this. I know you said you and Jess were just friends, but is there anything else, do you have any other feelings for him?' Lorelai asked, seeing how upset Rory had gotten.

'No mum, maybe I thought I did but I was wrong. I love Dean and he loves me and that's good it really is. So I'm not going to do anything to upset Dean, if he doesn't want me seeing Jess then fine.' Rory said getting up. 'I need to get to school. Can I take the car?'

'Yeah sure hun, drive careful.' Lorelai replied, satisfied that there were no feelings for Jess that Rory was hiding.

*

A/N- Hope you like it. Please review. I haven't had many reviews lately :( So please hit the button and maybe if I get a lot of reviews there will be another part tomorrow or the next day :) Next part will be Sookie and Jackson's wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Seven**

'Sookie this song is so depressing, you can't seriously want to walk down the aisle to this?' Lorelai said, as she, Rory, Sookie and Michel sat round a table trying to figure out what song Sookie would play at her wedding.

'I like it, She has a great voice.' Sookie sighed happily. The rest of the group looked between one another and then back to Sookie. Who was now happily swaying to the music, not a care in the world. Michel groaned as Sookie hit replay, assuring them it gets happier the more you listened to it. He stood up saying he was going to stop wasting his time and stomped off leaving the three girls to discuss the music.

'Sookie have you even listened to the lyrics?' Lorelai asked, Sookie smiled happily.

'It's a great song.' Sookie repeated. Lorelai sighed turning to her daughter who was staring into space.

'Rory hun I could use some back up on this one.' Lorelai begged, Rory looked round at her mum and then to Sookie. She listened to the music and the lyrics.

_I dream both day and night of you_

_And what good does it do?_

_Cause I can't get started with you._

Her thoughts as they so often did turned to Jess, the song reminded her of him. Ever since there fight two weeks ago she felt she couldn't get started with him, they couldn't work out there problems, and she certainly had been dreaming of him at night, and thinking of him most of the day. She wanted to fix things with him, they were good friends before this stupid fight, and now she'd found out that she might be going to Washington over the summer. Dean would be leaving for his grandparents house in Chicago in a week and that would leave the whole summer free, for what though? Hanging out with Jess, going to Washington? She couldn't even decide if she wanted to go to Washington, it would be a good opportunity, but a summer spent sharing a room with Paris, she wasn't sure she could take that.

'Rory, are you ok?' Lorelai asked after a few minutes silence, the song had finished and now both Lorelai and Sookie were staring at Rory who had zoned out, staring off into space. Lorelai shook her daughters arm gently. Breaking her from her daydream, thoughts of Jess pushed aside she concentrated on what her mother was saying.

'Hmm, yeah I'm fine. Just...thinking.' Rory said standing up. 'Sookie that song is depressing, if you like me and Lane can work on some other suggestions.'

'Ok sweetie, but I really do like this song.' Sookie replied watching as Rory left the room. Without offering an explanation of where she was going. She made it to the outside of the inn, and typed in Jess' number into her phone, she'd done this a hundred times since the fight, never quite getting the nerve to press call, this time was different, she wasn't sure if it was the song that had made her change her mind about calling him, or if she was just sick of thinking about him all the time, but she wanted to talk to him. Try and fix things, even if Dean was still in the picture. So before she could talk herself out of it, she pressed call. Her heart beating a million miles an hour as she listened to it ringing. Suddenly she heard his voice, sleepy and annoyed, so she figured he'd been asleep and she'd woken him.

'Jeez! If you called to simply stay silent then you called the wrong guy.' Jess complained.

'Jess?' Rory's voice was quiet, nervous as she spoke his name, not sure of the reaction she'd get from him with this call, the reaction she got was silence. He'd heard her voice and suddenly felt very much awake, he sat upright on his bed and ran a hand through his messy hair, she'd called him so she must want to talk about something. Both remained silent for a couple of minutes, neither knowing what to say.

'So...? I guess you called for a reason.' Jess said after he'd grown tired of the awkward silence, if she wasn't going to speak he'd prompt her into it, after all she must have had a reason for calling him.

'You don't like Dean because he tries to control who I'm friends with, because he made me pick between him and you, but Jess you're doing the same. If I'm friends with you then I'll fight with Dean, and if I'm not friends with you then we don't talk, and I can't deal with either of those, I don't want to hurt anyone and I need you to understand that. I want to be friends with you, I like spending time with you, talking about books and movies, you get me in so many ways and...and I need you to get me now, I need you to understand why it's easier for me to hang out with you when Dean is...when he's not around.' Rory was almost crying now. 'I've got the chance to go to Washington this summer with Paris for this student government thing, I don't want to go. But if this is how it's going to be between us all summer, even when Dean goes away in a week then I'll go.' She was crying now, and Jess felt awful for making her cry, it was the last thing he'd wanted. Taking a deep breath he answered her.

'Don't go to Washington.' Jess said quietly, moving off his bed and out into the hall as Luke arrived in the apartment.

'W-what?' Rory stumbled over her words, she couldn't believe she'd just heard those words from Jess. Thinking she'd made it up in her head, wishful thinking.

'Don't go, stay. We can hang out like before, I won't cause trouble for you and Dean, not intentionally anyway. Just...don't go.' Jess repeated, and elaborated on his previous statement.

'Ok then, I'll stay.' Rory dried her eyes, unable to suppress the smile that had spread it's way across her face. 'So are you coming to Sookie's wedding tomorrow? It should be fun.' Rory smiled. Jess smirked, happy to hear the laughter in her voice again, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he'd missed talking to her so much.

'Not a chance, besides Luke's going and Caesar is away so I'm holding down the fort here.' Jess said leaning against the wall.

'He's leaving you in charge a lot lately.' Rory smiled proudly.

'I know it's almost like he trusts me, he must be mad. Hasn't heard the rumours that Taylor is so eager to spread.' Jess smirked.

'I know, though Luke doesn't exactly talk to Taylor does he. Not at a reasonable volume anyway. So since we had that fight I never got the chance to ask, how's your mum doing?' Rory asked.

'Uh...Rory I don't really want to talk about it on the phone.' Jess replied, the walls coming up again. Rory nodded understandingly, though he couldn't see it.

'Fair enough, we'll talk later then?' Rory asked a little nervously.

'Yeah we'll talk later.' Jess replied.

'Good, ok so I'd better get going then, I'm meant to be helping my mum and Sookie. So I'll see you, I'm not sure because we're eating here today and tomorrow's the wedding so we're helping out all day and then the wedding and reception.' Rory said annoyed that she was so busy.

'I'll call you tonight.' Jess smirked at her rambling, missing the way she spoke so fast.

'Sounds good.' Rory smiled happily, saying her goodbyes and hanging up, suddenly a whole lot happier than she'd been only fifteen minutes beforehand. She walked back into the inn and smiled at her mum and Sookie.

'You ok sweetie?' Sookie asked as Rory say back down at the table a smile across her face.

'I am now.' Rory smiled back at her, going through a box of cd's and picking out a happier song and pressing play, she began to dance around to the music.

'What's caused this change of attitude?' Lorelai asked smiling at her daughter as Rory spun around happily to the song 'Walking on sunshine'. Rory smiled and hugged her mum, knowing she couldn't lie to her about the reason why she was so happy, but afraid of Lorelai's reaction.

'Me and Jess are friends again. I called him and we're friends and I'm not going to Washington with Paris. We're going to be friends again.' Rory smiled.

'Oh boy, Rory are you sure you want to base your decision on going to Washington on Jess?' Lorelai asked.

'That's only part of the reason.' Rory replied still smiling.

*

'Jess what are you doing?' Luke asked as Jess walked back into the apartment and put his phone down.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Jess replied sitting down on his bed and getting out a book to read.

'She has a boyfriend Jess, you can't just ask her to stay home from Washington for you.' Luke shook his head, concern over his face after Lorelai had spoken to him about some of her concerns.

'You were listening in?' Jess jumped up from his bed angrily. 'My conversations with Rory are my business. I'm going out.' Jess stormed towards the door.

'Jess where are you going?' Luke shook his head again.

'Out!' Jess shouted storming off down the stairs and going out the door of the diner, straight to the bridge.

*

'So you're really not going to Washington?' Lane asked sat out on the grass after Sookie and Jackson's wedding ceremony, the sun was shining brightly and it was the hottest day of the year so far. Both girls were sat on the grass drinking lemonade and catching up.

'I'm really not, Paris yelled at me when I told her but I feel good about my decision.' Rory replied laying back on the grass, as she did she spotted what looked like Jess, heading down a pathway towards the stream. Rory sat bolt upright a small smile playing on her lips.

'What is it?' Lane asked looking at her best friend strangely.

'Nothing, I'll be back in a minute.' Rory hopped off the grass, smoothing out her bridesmaid dress, and her hair and picking up an extra glass of lemonade, before walking down the track towards where, as she'd thought, Jess was standing in a grass clearing, she smiled at him and walked over handing him the drink.

'I thought you had to work.' Rory said sipping her own drink, he looked over at her.

'You look nice.' Jess said taking in her appearance, as the sun shone round them, she looked beautiful in her dress, perfect standing there with a smile on her face in the sun, drinking lemonade. All she needed was a book and she would look totally perfect.

'Thank you, so? I thought you were working today? I saw Luke, I know he's here.' Rory looked at him, meeting his coffee coloured eyes with her blue ones.

'There was no one there so I made the decision to close. Luke said it would be ok, if it was slow.' Jess explained. 'Thought I'd come check out this shin-dig. It's ok I'm here right?'

'It's ok by me.' Rory smiled catching his meaning, he was wondering if it was ok to come see her, knowing Dean was at the wedding.

'Good, so...' Jess smirked at her as she spotted the book he had with him.

'Can I borrow that?' Rory asked. 'It's just the party will start soon and I'm not a big party girl, it'd be good to read something, but my mum wouldn't let me bring a book.'

'Go on then, but I want it back.' Jess handed her the book, as they heard Dean calling her, Rory immediately looked worried.

'Go on beat it.' Jess smirked, a little annoyed that Dean had ruined the conversation they were having.

'I'm sorry Jess, I just...He knows that we're talking again, I told him that but he isn't happy about it, I don't want to make things worse.' Rory smiled apologetically.

'It's fine, call me tonight.' Jess said. Rory hugged him tightly, it took him a few seconds to realise what was happening, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I'm glad we're friends again.' Rory smiled.

A/N- Ok I made it longer for you all. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, please keep it up :) I love reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Eight**

'I can't believe you're not going to Washington now, I never would have agreed to spend most of the summer in Chicago if I'd known you were still going to be here. I can't believe we have to spend four weeks apart. You'll call right? And I'll call you and we could write.' Dean repeated the words that he'd spoken over and over again that morning, he was leaving in an hour and Rory was getting annoyed at his clingy actions, his almost begging words to stay in contact.

'Yeah Dean I'll call, and it's only four weeks. Besides you enjoy visiting your family and I have my mum and Lane.' Rory reassured him for the millionth time. She thought of him sending her letters, and couldn't imagine him being good with words, then wondered what it would be like to get a letter from Jess. Which led her thoughts to Jess in general, their frequent phone calls since ending the fight and the prospect of spending four weeks hanging out with him. It was only when Dean took her hand in his that she realised he was still talking, so she forced herself to pay attention to him.

'Are you going to come to the airport to see me off?' Dean asked. There is was again, the clingy attitude. He wanted her attention all the time, he wanted her world to revolve around him and didn't understand that she had other people who meant something to her, over the last week he'd become annoyed when she couldn't meet up with him because she was with Lane or her Mum. That was without mentioning the time she'd spent with Jess. He kept saying that it was their last week together before he left and he wanted to spend all his time with her. He'd call her twenty times a day and got frustrated when she didn't answer, or call him back.

'Uh I don't think I can, I made plans with Lane. Her mum's out of town so we're heading to Woodbury to check out this new music store that's just opened up.' Rory replied, crossing the street and walking in front of Luke's, spotting Jess she waved to him, receiving a small smirk and one hand raised in reply.

'I thought you two weren't talking.' Dean suddenly looked angry.

'We weren't, but we sorted things out. He works at the diner where me and my mum go all the time, I could hardly stay in a fight with him forever, besides he's my friend.' Rory replied, walking past Doose's market.

'Rory I don't want you to be friends with him.' Dean snapped, Rory pulled her hand away from Dean's, furious that they were having this fight again.

'You don't get to decide, nor does my mum or anyone else in this town, the only people who have a say in it are me and Jess, we're friends ok.' Rory folded her arms across her chest.

'Rory, I don't want to fight, I just don't like that guy and I don't think you should be hanging out with him.' Dean calmed his voice down a bit, though it was still loud enough to draw attention from people walking down the street.

'I'm going to go meet Lane.' Rory said heading towards her friends house.

'Rory, we still have a while to spend together.' Dean called after her, but she just carried on walking until she got to Lane's house, going straight up to Lane's room, glad she didn't have to stop to talk to Mrs Kim while she was feeling so worked up. Lane smiled at her friend as she entered but the noticed the annoyed expression.

'What is his problem?' Rory complained dropping onto Lane's bed.

'You may have to narrow it down a little. Who are we talking about?' Lane asked.

'Dean, we're talking about Dean. We just had another fight about me being friends with Jess. I mean it's not like I spend every minute of the day thinking about Jess, and just because I'm friends with him doesn't mean Dean can yell at me, and just because I'm dating Dean it doesn't mean I have to answer the phone all twenty times he calls.' Rory sighed heavily.

'Well he's going to miss you, he really loves you Rory.' Lane tried to reason.

'I know he does, it's just lately I've been wondering if we really have anything in common. He doesn't read, or write and he doesn't like the same movies as me or the same music, we can't debate things and he doesn't make me feel like I'm the only person who matters and...' Rory stopped talking, looking at Lane who's eyes had widened. Lane looked at her friend.

'You mean he isn't Jess. Everything you just described is Jess, or rather what you see in Jess. Rory do you have feelings for Jess?' Lane asked, Rory shook her head, but then stopped.

'I...no....Lane I can't.' Rory said standing up and pacing round the room. 'I'm with Dean and he's sweet and kind, I'm just mad at him for...' Rory trailed off.

'Ok here's what we're going to do, I want you to stand still and close your eyes, I want you to imagine your future, your first day of college, you're in stars hollow about to leave, who do you see?' Lane asked. Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'Ok, I'm at the diner with my mum and we're eating breakfast. You're there and we've just said goodbye, my mum is talking to Luke...Oh!' Rory's eyes flew open and her hand flew to her mouth.

'What? Rory what is it?' Lane asked almost excitedly.

'Jess, it was Jess. He came down and kissed me and then had his arm around me and he was my boyfriend.' Rory looked shaken, she walked over to the window just in time to see Dean coming towards the house. Sighing heavily. Lane come over and saw who it was and put her arm round her friend reassuringly.

'You need to tell him.' Lane said quietly. Rory nodded her head, her eyes resting on Jess who was walking towards the bridge. She knew what she had to do but it was killing her, she felt sad and excited and guilty all at the same time, but taking a deep breath and getting another hug from Lane, she went down and opened the door to Lane's house ans stepped out to meet Dean.

'This isn't fair Rory, you don't call me back anymore, you don't hang out with me as much, when you are with me it's like your mind is somewhere else. I've tried to ignore this but it's too hard, I'm not stupid Rory. This is it, you walking away from me like that, not listening to me about him. If you're stupid enough to actually think he's better for you than I am, then fine.' Dean was furious, she hadn't expected that. He'd gotten angry before but never this badly, everyone was flooding into the street to watch the fight, she could see her mum, and Luke had just come out from the diner, Miss Patty and Babette were stood close to the house, Lane was behind her at the door. None of them daring to move. Rory was shaken, she just looked at him unable to come up with any words. What could she say to calm him? She'd come out here to break up with him, so he was right about everything, so she stayed silent.

'So that's it? You're really just going to stand there and act like this perfect little princess, but you're not. I thought I was lucky to have you but look what you've done to me, to us. You're so stupid, he's no good for you and now you're letting him get exactly what he wants. I thought I could trust you and then you...' Dean yelled.

'I what Dean? I didn't do anything wrong! Me and Jess are friends, but you know what he is better than you, a million times better. Nobody else thinks so, but I do. But don't you dare say that I did something wrong because I didn't. I never wanted to hurt you.' Rory half yelled half cried. She was aware of her mother coming over to them, and Jess' appearance just behind where Dean was standing.

'You have no idea what you've done....You're just a spoiled little...' Dean yelled fiercely walking closer to Rory, but was cut off by Jess who walked in front of him, knocking him out of the way and made his way to Rory. Rory was visible shaking as Jess took her arm and led her away from Dean. Dean tried to grab her arm, pulling her back, but Jess shoved him aside and led Rory away over to her mother.

'Mummy.' Rory cried, collapsing into her mothers arms. 'I...' Rory cried, she was physically shaken by Dean, and for the first time ever she was afraid of him.

'No! You don't get to walk away from me.' Dean yelled coming after her, and grabbing her away from her mother, that was it, Jess lost it and pulling Rory away and making sure she was safe from him, Jess punched him in the stomach.

'Walk away Dean.' Jess said backing away from him, Rory was now safely in the diner with her mum, and Luke was standing close by making sure Jess didn't end up in a full blown fight.

'Why should I walk away, she's my girlfriend.' Dean yelled.

'No she's not, not now, not after this.' Jess yelled back.

'Why couldn't you just stay away from her? Why couldn't you have gone back to New York where you belong. This is my town, she was MY girlfriend.' Dean was furious, but stayed back knowing that Luke wouldn't let him get into a fight with Jess.

'It's over Dean, just...go' It was Rory's voice that answered his comment, she'd left the diner when she saw Dean and Jess still yelling at each other in the street. 'We're done.' She yelled, then watched as he walked away. Despite how things had ended, she still felt sad. He was her first boyfriend and now it had ended in the worst possible way. She crumpled to the floor in tears, letting her mother wrap her in a hug.

'It's going to be ok honey.' Lorelai said soothingly, rubbing her back as she hugged her. 'Come on let's get you home.' Lorelai added helping her up and steering her towards their house.

*

'I was horrible to him mum, he was so sweet to me and I just treated him terribly.' Rory said after three hours of watching movies, eating junk food and avoiding talking about what had happened. She looked at her mum with tears in her eyes.

'Rory, no matter what you did you didn't deserve him yelling at you like that in the middle of the street.' Lorelai stuck up for her daughter.

'But he was right, I haven't been fair to him stringing him along when I knew that I didn't feel the way about him that I used to, I just thought that if I stayed with him then maybe we could get back what we had, maybe I'd love him again.' Rory cried against her mothers shoulder. 'It shouldn't be this hard to leave someone I don't love.'

'Honey, you're first real break up is always hard. He was your first boyfriend so of course you're going to find it hard, but I promise it'll get better.' Lorelai hated seeing Rory this way, but needed some answers.

'So you don't love Dean, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain crazy haired, sullen bad boy would it?' Lorelai asked carefully. Rory looked up at her mum, there was no point in hiding anymore.

'Partly. Jess is...well he's so different from anyone else I know, he knows me better than anybody else, we get on so well and he's so nice to me. I know you don't like him, nobody likes him but what I see in him is something special. He's got so much to offer and I really feel like there's a spark.' Rory tried her best to explain her feelings for Jess.

'Right, but nothings happened.' Lorelai asked, dreading the reply.

'No! Mum nothings happened, we're just friend and I think until I figure some stuff out that's how we should stay.' Rory said brushing away a strand of hair that fell across her face.

'Oh boy. So you think that you and Jess will end up dating in the future?' Lorelai asked, knowing that there was nothing she could say to deter her daughter from making this choice. Gilmore's could be stubborn when going after something they really wanted.

'Yeah, I mean I hope so. Wow did I really just say that? I guess...I don't know, I want to be with him but not yet, and he might not want to go out with me, he might not like me that way.' Rory was now worried that she'd broken up with Dean and Jess didn't even feel the same about her.

'Trust me, he likes you. Just be careful, I don't trust him.' Lorelai replied.

'I do.' Rory smiled happily, going back to watching the movie.

A/N- Ok so I was going to have Rory talking to Jess about the whole friend/relationship thing but this is getting long. So I may put it in the next part but I don't know. What do you all think, should they get together now? Or have longer as friends? Let me know by reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Nine**

Two days after the big break up Rory finally felt like leaving the house. A shorter mourning period than Lorelai had expected, so when she came out of her room dressed and with a bright smiled fixed on her face Lorelai was a little shocked.

'Hey hun, you done wallowing? I was expecting this to take a little longer.' Lorelai said watching as Rory filled herself a cup of coffee and put a pop-tart in the toaster.

'I know it's weird, this should take longer right? To get over the breakup with my first boyfriend, but I don't know I woke up this morning and all of a sudden I just felt...happy. Is that bad of me? That I've moved on so fast?' Rory asked sitting at the table with her food and coffee.

'No it's not bad, just unexpected. So when you say moved on, how much further on are you?' Lorelai asked, Rory looked up at her, knowing she was skirting round the issue.

'You mean Jess wise?' Rory clarified, Lorelai simply nodded and took another sip of her coffee. 'I don't know, I haven't seen him in two days or spoken to him. I guess I need to see him before making up my mind on how I feel about him and I need to talk to him.' Rory added, leaning back in her chair a little. 'Which is why I'm heading over to the diner.' She said getting to her feet.

'Now? Well I have to get to work so just...let me know what happens.' Lorelai said uncomfortably, and secretly hoping Rory wouldn't be with Jess by the end of the day.

'I will, so I'll see you later.' Rory said picking up her bag and leaving the house.

'Morning doll, how you doing?' Babette asked, her voice full of concern for the newly single Rory.

'I'm fine Babette, I was just heading over to the diner.' Rory replied, knowing that she would have more than one person stopping to ask her if she was ok, by now the news of the breakup would have been spread though the whole town.

'Really sugar, you don't have to put a brave face on around me, I know if me and Morey ever split then I would be heart broken, just look at me when my cat died.' Babette said her eyes welling up.

'I appreciate your concern, but really I am fine.' Rory smiled. 'It wasn't entirely unexpected.'

'Oh I see, but the way it happened.' Babette pushed, by now Rory knew she was after all the gory details of what had led up to the split.

'It was hard, but I really am ok with it all. Me and Dean just grew apart.' Rory said smiling kindly. 'I really do have to get going though.'

'Of course sugar, you have a good day and if you need someone to talk to, well you know I'm here.' Babette said before returning to her house. Rory moved on down the streets towards the town square, being stopped by Miss Patty, Kirk, Taylor and Gypsy along the way it had never taken so long to get to Luke's. So she was thrilled when she finally entered the diner, just to find that everyone inside was staring at her, and whispering about her. Sighing inwardly she approached the counter.

'Hey Rory, how are you?' Luke asked as she sat down on one of the stalls.

'Fine, just a little worn out from answering that question.' Rory indicated the nosey customers.

'Sure, sorry. What can I get you?' Luke asked instead, moving the conversation away from Rory.

'Coffee, and is Jess in?' Rory asked noting how Luke looked at her with surprise before he answered.

'Uh no, he went out a while ago, I have no clue where because he never tells me

but if it helps he said he was going somewhere and he'd be back at some point.' Luke said a little angrily. Rory nodded and stood up again.

'Thanks Luke, could I get that coffee to go?' Rory asked, Luke nodded and filled her up a cup, securing a lid on top and then passing it over. Rory paid and thanked Luke again before heading out. Her first stop was the bridge where she was fairly sure Jess would be. Sure enough as soon as she stepped onto the wooden planks, Jess looked up from his book and met her gaze. She smiled a little unsure of herself, before heading down to meet him and sitting down next to him.

'Hi.' Rory said nervously.

'Hi.' He replied looking at her, she didn't seem torn up about the breakup, that was what went through his mind at first, and then the fact that she didn't have a book with her, which made him think she'd come here to find him.

'Hi.' Rory repeated, playing with her coffee cup nervously.

'You said that already.' Jess smirked. Amused by her nervousness around him, she blushed slightly and looked down at her hands which were clasped tightly around the coffee cup, as if afraid it would run away if she didn't hold on tight.

'I did, sorry.' Rory apologised. 'This is weird.'

'A little.' Jess replied feeling just as nervous as she was, there was no barrier anymore, no Dean in the picture and that was making them both nervous, wondering what the other was thinking or feeling now that there was no reason why they couldn't be together.

'I don't really know what to say, I like you Jess and I'm hoping you like me.' She said sounding so unsure of herself that Jess couldn't help but smile.

'Do you honestly not know how I feel?' Jess asked her quietly.

'I guess I do, it would be nice to hear it from you though.' Rory looked at him sideways and saw him looking out over the water, she put her coffee cup down to one side and waited for his reply. She was about to talk again when she heard his voice.

'I like you.' Jess said, never having admitted feelings like this before he was nervous. 'As more than a friend.' He added. Rory smiled shyly. 'So what now?'

'I don't know, I just broke up with Dean and I'm not sure how the town will react if I start dating you straight away. Maybe it would be better if we waited a while.' Rory said quietly. Jess sighed a little but nodded his head.

'I understand.' Jess said 'If you need time that's fine.'

'Just until I can straighten things out in my head.' Rory reassured him.

'Take all the time you need.' Jess said catching her eye, Rory held the eye contact for a few seconds before leaning forward and kissing him. He kissed her back, both of them pulling away ten seconds later resting their foreheads against each others.

'If we're waiting then what was that?' Jess asked with a smirk.

'Security deposit.' Rory joked. 'I just wanted to make sure nobody else got you, so now I've put down a deposit.'

'Ah so you've put me on hold as your boyfriend.' Jess laughed.

'Sort of, are you ok with that?' She asked seriously. He pulled back and nodded his head.

'Just don't make me wait around too long.' He said before she got up to leave.

'I won't I promise.'

A/N- Shorter I know, sorry. I wrote it both ways, one with them being friends and one with then dating and couldn't decide which to post, so I wrote this which is somewhere between the two :) Hope you liked it and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Ten**

The room was unbearably hot in the summer heat, despite having her window pushed fully open Rory was still boiling. She was laying on top of her covers on her bed, reading a book and waiting for the clock to tick over to two in the afternoon, which was when Jess was coming over to watch a movie. It was a week since they'd spoken on the bridge and they were back to normal, being friends and hanging out. He of course only came near the house when Lorelai wouldn't be around, but they still managed to see each other everyday. Rory was restless for him to arrive, a state she found herself in far to often now. But he'd had to work that morning and besides it gave her the chance to catch up on some reading and do more of her summer homework. At exactly two there was a knock on the door, Rory smiled springing off the bed and pulling the door open.

'Have you seen His Girl Friday?' Jess asked holding up a movie as his way of a greeting.

'Uh hello, a Cary Grant movie about reporters. Of course I've seen it, do you not know me at all?' Rory said mock offended as she led him into the lounge and put the movie in. She already set out the mountains of junk food on the coffee table, and Jess had bought food and coffee from Luke's for a late lunch.

'You remind me of Hildy.' Jess said about half way through the movie. She looked over at him sideways with a small smile playing on her lips.

'How?' She asked.

'independent reporter, I bet you'll be just like her when your working as a reporter. Nothing could tear you away from your work because you're dedicated and you love it, and even though you may think at some point that something else is worth giving it all up for, you'll realise that being a journalist is more important than anything.' Jess smirked 'Well so long as you have a Walter Burns to remind you of it.'

'Hm but where would I find a Walter?' Rory asked thinking deeply before smiling over at Jess. 'Do you promise to keep me on track, if I ever let something set me back or distract me from becoming a journalist you have to by any means necessary get me to realise I'm being stupid.' Rory smiled at her friend, crossing her legs under her.

'I promise.' He said looking over at her, hoping that it wouldn't be long until he could call her his girlfriend, until then though he was happy with hanging out with her.

'Hang on, what about my mum. She's more important than my career, and Lane.' Rory said after another ten minute silence.

'Sure and you'd do anything for them, but they'd never stop you becoming a journalist.' Jess shrugged off her objection and handed her a pack of red vines.

'I like that you think I'm like Hildy.' Rory smiled leaning back against the couch back.

'Huh.' He smirked over at her. They both went back to watching the movie in silence, glancing at each other every now and then. Making their way through the mountain of food, leaving crumbs, packets and empty bowls dotted over the table, sofa and floor. Jess had made more coffee, and grabbed sodas so that added to the mess. After the movie had finished they pushed open all the windows and put on some fans because it was so hot, Rory picked a cd full of sixties music to play which was annoying Jess slightly but he liked seeing how she smiled and danced along to the songs, then they both sat on the couch reading, Rory's feet and calves resting on Jess' lap, he back leaning against the arm rest. Soda in one hand and a book in the other, the music blasting out. This was how Lorelai found them when she got in after work. They didn't notice her come in, so she had the chance to observe them, she had to admit that they looked happy together, she knew about their arrangement to stay friends for a while, but looking at them she wasn't sure how long that would work. Lorelai finally decided to make her presence known.

'Boy you guys sure made a mess.' Lorelai smiled. Rory looked up at her mum and smiled. 'Almost as good as me and Rory on movie nights.'

'Well I've been trained by the best, and Jess is catching up.' Rory smiled, casting a quick glance at Jess who didn't look so relaxed now Lorelai was here.

'I should probably go.' Jess said dropping a hand onto Rory's legs and gently moving them so he could stand up. Lorelai took a deep breath, she'd promised to make an effort with Jess.

'Don't run out on my account.' Lorelai said brightly. 'Why don't you stay for dinner, I thought we'd order Chinese, the pork section, while watching either Casablanca or Greece.'

'Yeah stay for dinner.' Rory said excitedly, throwing her mum a quick thank you look. Jess hesitated for a minute, thinking about how important Lorelai was to Rory, and his promise a while back when he'd cleaned their rain gutters to try and get along with her.

'How can I say no to Casablanca or Greece.' Jess joked, sitting back down next to Jess.

'Great, I'll order the food.' Lorelai said going into the kitchen to get the phone and the menu.

'Look at you saying more than two words to my mum.' Rory smiled putting her book back on the coffee table, resting it on top of a empty bowl, that had contained jelly beans.

'Don't expect me to be close with her, but I can at least try and be civil.' Jess said going back to his book, but glancing up at her and catching her smile. He smiled softly and let his hand rest on her legs again.

*

'This movie is so sexist.' Lorelai shook her head at the screen as the ending credits of Greece rolled on. 'Sandy has to change her entire look and attitude just to get a guy, way to make woman feel bad about image.' She added.

'But it was her choice to make those changes, he didn't ask her too.' Jess debated back. The three of them had been discussing and debating through the whole movie. Lorelai was actually starting to enjoy his intelligent input into the debates. He wasn't instantly siding with Rory or her like Dean used to, and he understood a lot more of her obscure references.

'No he didn't but for her too change so drastically he must of made her feel like she had to change.' Lorelai replied.

'Maybe some people are worth changing for.' Jess replied his eyes drifting to Rory. Going unnoticed by Rory, but Lorelai saw it and smiled.

'I'll give you that one, some people are worth changing for.' Lorelai said, Jess picking up on the double meaning, that Rory was worth it.

'So debate over.' Rory said turning the television off and glancing outside at the now darkening sky. It was late, almost ten in the evening. The sun was staying up longer, and so to Rory it felt early and it was still hot and muggy. She glanced at Jess who was looking over at her.

'I know you really do have to go now.' Rory said reading his expression.

'Well I have to help Luke open the diner tomorrow, early start and he's got a delivery so that's....' Jess began. Rory finished his sentence.

'Even earlier. I know, so I'll...' Rory started.

'See you tomorrow.' Jess replied. Lorelai shook her head with a smile.

'God look at you two, finishing each others sentences.' Lorelai rolled her eyes good naturedly, getting up and going into the kitchen, to let them say goodbye in private.

'What shall we do tomorrow?' Rory asked as they stepped onto the porch outside.

'Well I finish work at ten because I start early and there's this big band playing in a park in Hartford, I though we could maybe go.' Jess asked her.

'Sounds good.' Rory smiled. 'Sounds like a date.' She added nervously. 'I'm not...'

'Ready, I know you're not. This isn't a date just two friends hanging out and you like old music. To prove it though you can invite Lane if you want.' Jess reassured her.

'You're great you know that? Ok it's not a date, and I'll see if Lane wants to come, not because I don't trust you about it not being a date, but I've sort of been neglecting her this week.' Rory said smiling at him.

'Well then invite her.' Jess said 'I guess I'll have to get to know your friends if we date.'

'When.' She replied, Jess looked at her confused so she explained. 'You said if we date, it's not if, it's when.'

'I'm going to hold you to that.' Jess smirked.

'I hope you do.' Rory said feeling butterflies in her stomach and her pulse flutter as his hand brushed against her arm.

'I'll see you tomorrow then, call me about Lane. We'll take my car.' Jess said watching for her reaction, she looking up at him with wide eyes.

'You got a car? Jess that's great.' Rory said, then worried slightly. 'How did you afford it?'

'I've been saving up from what I ear at Luke's and I've been working a second job...' He hesitated 'At WalMart.' He looked down at the floor.

'Busy boy, remember to study ok.' She said lightly, but hoping he'd pick up on her concern for his school work.

'I will, but I do have the whole summer to do the homework, not everyone gets it done in the first week.' He teased her playfully, she blushed and looked back at him

'I haven't finished all of it.' She defended. 'Right you should go, so me and Lane will meet you at the diner at around ten thirty.'

'Sure.' He smiled at her. 'Goodnight Rory.'

'Goodnight Jess.' Rory smiled going back into her house and leaning against the door with a smile, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.

'For someone who's _not _your boyfriend he sure does know how to make you smile that mushy smile.' Lorelai teased, Rory's eyes snapped open and she blushed. '_Jess is so dreamy.' _ Lorelai mimicked Rory in a high pitched girly voice.

'I do not sound like that.' Rory defended but couldn't help laughing at her mum. Lorelai looked at her with amusement.

'But you don't deny you think he's dreamy.' Lorelai said and watched as Rory blushed again. 'Ha! Victory is mine.'

'Mum, stop it.' Rory said embarrassed. She went back to the lounge and started cleaning up the mess they'd now doubled with take-out containers and more candy. She carried the leftovers to the kitchen and put them in the fridge.

'You really like him huh?' Lorelai said sitting at the kitchen table. Rory turned round and nodded.

'So why is it you guys aren't dating yet?' Lorelai asked, Rory sighed and turned back to the fridge.

'Ok, Ok, I'll back off. I'm heading up to bed, night sweets.' Lorelai relented. Rory looked round again.

'Goodnight mum.' Rory smiled hugging her mum.

A/N- Review :) It makes me smile. Hope you liked it. I added a few references to His Girl Friday, and great movie. And then I've been listening to sixties music while listening to this and some of that may have leaked in :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was another hot day and Lane, Rory and Jess were laying out on the ground of the park in Hartford, listening to the music and soaking up the sunshine. Rory's head was rested on Jess' chest as he lay back reading a book, Lane was propped up against a tree and talking to Rory, who was pleased at how well they were all getting along today, Jess and Lane had found a common interest in music and they'd both made an effort to get along, and even when Jess got out his book to read, he was still joining in with the conversation, but allowed the girls to have a bit of time together.

'You know this is actually fun, and since it was a Mrs Kim approved outing I have to admit I had my doubts. But it's actually great.' Lane said looking over to the band that were set up in front of them quite a way off, as the three of them had chosen to sit further back from the rest of the crowd. Picking out a tree they could lay under. Rory smiled back at her friend.

'Musics great, Ice cream is great, the company is great and the weather is great.' Rory said happily feeling Jess chuckle slightly.

'Aren't we loving the word great.' Jess teased. 'Here was me thinking you had a wider vocabulary.'

'So says the boy who the first time I met you I got the word huh and nothing else.' Lane shot back good naturedly.

'The verbal thing comes and goes.' Jess replied going back to his book. Rory smiled and rolled her eyes at Lane.

'So I've noticed. Rory shall we go get some more ice cream? Mama doesn't let me have it in the house.' Lane said getting to her feet. Rory nodded and stood up linking arms with her friend to head to the small café in the park.

'Do you want anything Jess?' Rory asked him, he glanced up at her from his book and couldn't help but smile a little as she looked back at him, so beautiful in her white summer dress, and the sun shining down on her.

'Just a coke.' Jess replied turning his attention back to his book. The two girls walked off together barefoot on the soft grass.

'You two are sweet together.' Lane said smiling happily at Rory. In truth she hadn't liked Jess when she first got to know him, but he was starting to grow on her a little, and the fact that Rory liked him so much had to stand for something in Lane's opinion, and she had to admit that Rory and Jess did look happy together, it seemed so natural seeing Rory lying in the sunshine with her head rested on his chest and smiling constantly. However Lane had known Rory a long time and noticed as her smile faltered a little at her words.

'Together? We aren't together yet Lane, me and Jess are just friends for the moment.' Rory replied as they reached the café and waited for their drinks and ice creams. Lane studied her friends face carefully. Both of them wanted to be together, that much was evident but for some reason Rory was holding back. The whole town had seen them together over the past week, always in each others company, and Lane knew that she spoke to him constantly on the phone. Most of the town were wondering when they were going to get together, despite it being so soon after the break-up with Dean. They were practically dating already but Rory refused to let herself date Jess yet, she kept saying she needed time, that she didn't want the town to think she was jumping from one relationship to another. But Lane didn't buy it.

'What's holding you back from starting a relationship with Jess? You two seem perfect together and it's clear it's what you both want, and don't just say it's because of everyone's reactions again because I don't believe you.' Lane said after they'd gotten their order and were heading back to Jess.

'It's nothing, I just...' Rory struggled to find the right words to explain it. 'I don't know what will happen, we're so good right now as we are and I don't want to lose our friendship by making it something more too soon. Once feelings get in he way then everything gets complicated, and I guess I'm a little scared, Jess is so unlike Dean. I don't want to start dating him and...' Rory trailed off pausing in their walk so they didn't come within earshot of Jess.

'And find he's not as good as you thought, that he isn't good enough or that he isn't right for you?' Lane asked.

'No! I know that Jess is perfect for me and I'm certain I won't change my mind on that, I'm scared that we'll start dating and he'll realise that I'm not good enough for him, or that I'm not what he wants. I just need a little time to make myself believe that it's going to be ok.' Rory said looking over to where Jess was still laying back reading.

'Anyone who thinks you're not good enough will have me and your mum to answer to, besides Jess really likes you. It's obvious he wants to be with you or else he wouldn't of agreed to wait. I think you'll find your freaking out for nothing, but I get it if you need time, just don't take too much because as much as I hate to say it, Jess doesn't deserve you stringing him along.' Lane said taking a sip of her lemonade.

'I know, and I will be fine soon, I just don't want to rush anything and spoil it. I don't want to go into the relationship with doubts and fears about the outcome. He's just so important to me that I don't want to lose him.' Rory replied.

'And you can't lose something you never had, it's good logic.' Lane agreed before they both went back over to Jess, Rory handing him the drink. He thanked her and propped himself up against the tree, sitting next to Rory, as Lane sat cross legged in front of the pair of them.

'You took your time.' Jess said dropping his book to one side and opening his drink.

'Girl talk.' They both replied together. Smiling at each other.

*

'Good day?' Lorelai asked as Rory got home that evening. She followed her mothers voice to the kitchen and sat down at the table where Lorelai and Sookie were looking at Sookie's wedding photo's.

'Hey Sookie' Rory greeted before answering the question, Sookie smiled back and greeted her. Then Rory answered the question. 'Great day, it was so much fun. After the music stopped we went round a few shops and then got some dinner before heading home. How about you how was your day?' Rory asked.

'You know the usual, breakfast with my darling loin fruit at the diner, watched her depart with her best friend and her boyfriend in waiting.' Lorelai teased, Rory rolled her eyes but smiled. 'Work was fun, it was pretty quiet once all the guests went out to explore the local area and get some sunshine, so me and Sookie decided to tease Jackson and Michel all day, then I had dinner with Sookie at Al's because Luke's air conditioning broke and it was a sauna in their.'

'Sounds like a good day, but I hope the air conditioning is fixed soon because I don't think I'll survive long without Luke's food.' Rory said deeply concerned.

'Ah You really are my daughter.' Lorelai said proudly.

'Well I wouldn't count on it, I popped in there when I went to get the photo's to show you and he said that because it's broken and it's been so hot because of this heatwave we're having, that it fried a circuit or something, I forget what but he said the fridges aren't working. So he had to close up and that made him mad so he took it out by kicking something in his apartment and ended up bursting a water pipe, so they've got no running water.' Sookie said.

'Oh no! Luke's is falling apart.' Lorelai exclaimed loudly. 'Rory call Jess and find out what's going on.'

'Why don't you call Luke.' Rory asked.

'Duh, because he'll be annoyed and do you really think dealing with me is what he wants right now, besides you've been home and away from Jess for over fifteen minutes, that's about time to call don't you think.' Lorelai again teased her daughter, who blushed slightly but stood up to get the phone and dialled the diner's number. Jess picked up on the fifth ring after digging the phone out from under a pile of laundry.

'Hello.' He asked sounding slightly aggravated, Rory heard a loud banging in the background then Jess' voice turned away from the phone.

'What'd you do now? I told you let a professional look at it.' Jess yelled. Rory laughed slightly hearing Luke yell back that professionals would cost insane amounts of money because they liked to cheat people out of it.

'You doing ok over there? I just heard about the air-con and the water pipes.' Rory finally spoke, Jess smiled at the sound of her voice and slipped into the hall where it was a bit quieter.

'Hey. We're doing ok other than the fact that I'm melting.' Jess smirked.

'Come on it cannot be that bad.' Rory laughed.

'It wasn't, until Uncle Luke decided to try and fix the air-con himself, instead he ended up getting the heating stuck on full power.' Jess said raising his voice on the latter so Luke would here.

'Oh No! So you've got the heating stuck on full in a heatwave, no running water and the fridge in the diner stopped working.' Rory said recapping to make sure she hadn't missed anything and to pass the information onto Lorelai and Sookie who both stared at her wide eyed.

'Pretty much, and if he keeps going the way he is it'll get worse.' Jess sighed, as another loud crash sounded from inside the apartment followed by Luke shouting.

'Hang on a second.' Rory said covering the mouthpiece and turning to her mum. 'Mum they can't stay there overnight they'll be far too hot, can they come stay here until they can get a professional to fix the heat?' Rory asked.

'Sure hun, one can take the couch and one can have the pull out bed, we'll put it out in the lounge, you let Jess know and me and Sookie will set up.' Lorelai replied thinking of how Luke could probably use a break.

'Jess, how about you and Luke come stay here tonight? Mum and Sookie are setting up a bed and the sofa for you guys.' Rory offered.

'Sounds good, you sure it's ok though?' Jess asked, knowing Lorelai wasn't exactly his number one fan, even though they were making progress. Slow progress.

'It's ok, tell Luke and come by.' Rory smiled, they said their goodbyes and Rory headed into the lounge to help.

*

'Thanks for doing this Lorelai, it's just been a really bad day.' Luke said now in a much better mood, since he was in a cool house with running water. Lorelai smiled back over at him.

'It's nothing, what are friends for if not to put them up, and force them to hire a professional to fix their heating/plumbing problems.' Lorelai grinned getting ready to head upstairs to bed, Luke laughed softly and thanked her again. Lorelai went out into the kitchen where Rory and Jess had been sat talking for the past three hours since Jess and Luke had arrived.

'Hun it's getting late, I'm going to turn in and so is Luke so keep it down ok.' Lorelai said smiling over at her. Rory nodded.

'Night mum.' Rory said.

'Night Rory, night Jess.' Lorelai said going back through the lounge and saying goodnight to Luke before heading up to her room.

'You look different in your pyjama's' Jess smirked at her, talking in a quiet voice so as not to disturb Luke in the other room, Rory blushed and looked down at her blue strap top with a white sheep on it and the cropped leggings with several sheep on them and little Z's written in though bubbles.

'Different how?' She asked smiling slightly. He smirked back at her and stood up bending down to whisper in her ear.

'Goodnight Rory.' He whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and then walking into the lounge to go to sleep. Rory just stared after him before getting up herself and going into her room. Falling into a pleasant sleep, dreaming of Jess.

A/N- Hope you all like it. Review and let me know :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Twelve**

The smell of coffee drifting under her door woke Rory, she smiled to herself as she sat up and pulled back the tangled covers, her hair was a mess and remembering that Jess and Luke would still be here she ran a brush through it, before picking out a white top and blue skirt to wear. She changed quickly, just finishing as there was a knock on her door. Followed by Lorelai letting herself in and closing it behind her.

'Hey the boys are about to leave to go fix the diner's many problems, they made us breakfast before they left though, well Luke did. Jess sat and read and then made the coffee.' Lorelai said sitting on the edge of Rory's bed. Rory span around to catch Lorelai's eye.

'They're leaving?' Rory said before bolting out the door, and through the front door chasing the two guys down the drive. Jess hearing her footsteps turned around and smirked a little.

'I'll catch you up.' He said to Luke before walking casually back up to Rory, the two stood there for a minute just looking at each other.

'Thanks for breakfast.' Rory said after a minute of silence, he nodded slightly.

'I didn't do much.' He shrugged, and Rory looked down at her bare feet. It was already hot outside, and the grass felt nice under her feet. Smiling slightly she looked back up at Jess.

'Still thanks.' Rory blushed, why was she finding it so hard to think rationally this morning.

'It'll get cold.' Jess warned her, she met his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath.

'I don't care.' She shook her head reaching out and lacing her fingers with his, he looked at her slightly shocked, she caught his gaze with a nervous smile, breathing slowly.

'You ok?' He asked softly.

'I don't want you to go.' She said sadly, her heart beat a little quicker as he took a step towards her. 'It's so complicated, nothing makes sense in my head right now, all I keep thinking is that if we...and the...I don't even know. Just don't go.' Rory felt tears coming to her eyes and she reprimanded herself for acting so foolishly.

'I'm not going anywhere.' He reassured her.

'Promise me you'll wait for me until I can think clearly.' Rory begged him, he looked at her softly and took her in his arms.

'You're worth the wait Rory Gilmore.' Jess said hugging her closely, she sighed happily and relaxed in his arms.

'I'm sorry for freaking out, it's just when I got up and mum said you were leaving, I suddenly lost it and all I could think was that you were going to find someone better, that you wouldn't be..' Rory rambled on, Jess placed a finger on her lips to stop her talking and kissed her cheek softly.

'There is nobody better.' He whispered pulling away slightly. 'You ok now?'

'Yeah, I'm perfect.' Rory smiled at him 'I'll see you later yeah?'

'We could catch a movie or something.' Jess suggested. 'Or go for a drive to the coast. Go down to Westport, it's only about an hours drive.'

'Let's go for a drive to the coast, that sounds perfect.' Rory said giving him one last hug. 'Your a good friend.'

'Friend?' He smirked at her. She blushed and kissed his cheek.

'For now.' she smiled before retreating back inside the house. Lorelai had started her breakfast but from the amount gone it was clear that she'd been watching the interaction between Rory and Jess. As Rory sat down at the table with a far away expression, day dreaming Lorelai sighed bringing Rory out of her dreaming state to look at her mum.

'What is it?' Rory asked tucking into her own breakfast of eggs, bacon and French toast and coffee.

'My baby girl is growing up.' Lorelai said simply shrugging her shoulders, Rory looked back at her confused but let it go. Lorelai looked at the way Rory was smiling distantly at her cup of coffee. It was clear her daughter was in love, deeper than she'd ever been in love before. The way Rory was acting now was making Lorelai wonder if Rory had ever truly loved Dean, it was clear she had liked him but this was the real thing, her daughter had fallen in love and she didn't even realise it yet.

'Me and Jess are going down to Westport today, down to the coast if that's ok with you.' Rory said after a little while.

'Course it's ok. So are you and Jess an item yet?' Lorelai asked carefully approaching the subject.

'Not yet, we're taking things slowly.' Rory replied sipping her coffee.

'Slowly, ok. Well have a good day while your poor mother has to slave away at work in this terrible heat.' Lorelai joked dramatically. 'Is it just you and Jess going?'

'Uh not sure really we've not made definite plans, but I'm going to stop by the diner after breakfast and find out. Maybe Lane could come and Paris.' Rory thought, after having received an annoyed voice mail from Paris about not spending any time with her.

'Poor Jess, him and three girls.' Lorelai laughed.

'I know, but there aren't really any guys I could invite. Still Jess doesn't really get on with any of the guys from his school, so at least him and Lane get on ok and he got on well enough with Paris.' Rory shrugged and finished off her food. Lorelai looked at her daughter with a small smile.

'He's really making an effort with your friends, and me for that matter. This morning he spoke to me.' Lorelai said. Rory smiled up at her mum pleased that Lorelai liked Jess a little more now.

'I should get going, find out the plans for today.' Rory said getting up and kissing her mum's head. 'I shouldn't be back late.'

'Ok hun, bring me back some sand.' Lorelai called after her, Rory laughed as she grabbed her back.

'I'll see what I can do.' She called back.

*

'You're wrong.' Paris said shaking her head, the large hat on her head protecting her from the sun moving as she did. Jess groaned slightly and looked at her wearily.

'I'm not wrong, it's an opinion.' Jess replied his eyes moving towards Rory who was sat on the sand drinking lemonade and talking to Lane.

'A wrong opinion, you can't just lump all poetry together and call it a waste of words.' Paris said angrily.

'And why not, if you can call Kerouac indulgent nonsense then I can say what I like about poetry.' Jess replied keeping his calm.

'Kerouac was indulgent, besides that's an opinion on one author not an entire form of literature.' Paris replied. Rory looked over at the two of them, Jess laying casually on his back, propped up on his elbows, and Paris sat upright arms crossed over her chest.

'You're forgetting as well Jess that Kerouac was a poet.' Rory said moving over to sit next to him. He smirked at her.

'You're right there, and he was good too but can you really say his poetry was better than his novels?' Jess asked her, his full attention now on Rory, she gazed back at him, thinking for a moment.

'No, his novels were better. Still you can't say you hate all poetry when you like his.' Rory replied laughing laying on her side in the sand.

'Fine you win.' Jess smiled at her, lying down on his back. Lane and Paris glanced at the two of them, as they both laughed happily.

*

'Today was good.' Rory said sleepily as she and Jess walked back from the diner to her house that night, it was coming up for ten and the sky was getting darker. They walked a few inches apart, their hands swinging beside one another's.

'Debates and all.' Jess agreed, Rory laughed thinking about the debates on book and music they'd had with Paris and Lane, each debate people switching sides, though for the most part Rory and Jess agreed, until Hemingway was mentioned anyway.

'You're quite sweet you know that.' Rory said letting him take her hand, and lace their fingers together.

'Don't tell anyone, you'll spoil my reputation.' Jess said as they made it to Rory's house. Rory smiled up and him and gave him a hug, letting his arms wrap themselves around her waist.

'Goodnight Jess.' Rory whispered.

'Goodnight.' He replied pulling away and resisting the urge to kiss her, she needed time and he would give that to her, so with on quick peck on the cheek he walked away.

A/N- Hope you like it, review and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rory and Jess were sat in the gazebo reading together, an activity that they frequently undertook, though on this particular morning Jess was finding it hard to concentrate, despite having one of his all time favourite books in his hands, the reason for his distraction was none other than Rory Gilmore, who at present was lying on the bench with her head on his lap, holding her own book in front of her face to read it. She looked so beautiful in her white cotton strap top and blue jeans, her hair loose around her shoulders and the sun streaming across her face, that he couldn't focus on his book, but kept stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking. Unknown to him she was doing the same, glancing up every few minutes to look at him. Both of them smiled as they caught each others eyes, holding the contact until a voice broke into their private moment.

'Well don't you two just look like the perfect little couple.' Dean said sarcastically. 'So what you waited an hour before dating him?' He slurred his words, Rory froze thinking back to her last encounter with him, he'd been so angry and scared her. Jess on the other hand was doing all he could to control his anger.

'We aren't dating.' Jess said through gritted teeth. Rory looked up at him sadly, wondering if he was angry that she had kept him waiting for so long, the summer was almost over and still they were just friends. Her thoughts though were cut short by Dean.

'Well you could have fooled me, you don't exactly look like just friends, but then you never were.' Dean's voice grew louder as he spoke, swaying on his feet. Rory sat up to get a better look at him.

'Dean are you drunk?' Rory asked in pure disbelief, he was the last person she'd ever expected to get drunk, he'd always been the model boyfriend.

'So what if I am? Do you think I can stand to see you walk around town with that deadbeat without a little something to ease the pain.' Dean shook his head, 'No Rory don't do those sad little eyes, making me think you're actually concerned, you don't care about anyone but yourself, and him he's just a no good waste of space who's going to hurt you.' He laughed at this, 'The really funny thing is that I never would of, and still you chose him.'

'Please Dean...' Rory begged stopping before she said any more, she didn't know what to say, please what? Go? She couldn't ask him to leave, it was a public place after all. Instead she got to her feet and hoped Jess would get the hint and follow her, he did and they walked down the steps towards the diner.

'You think you can just walk away, forget about me but I know you Rory you'll go home tonight and worry and feel guilty for what you did to me.' Dean followed them out onto the street.

'Maybe you'd better go home.' Jess said trying to keep his cool.

'I strongly suggest you don't talk to me.' Dean said aggressively. 'I'm talking to Rory, so why don't you run along and leave us to it.'

'I don't want to talk Dean, you're drunk.' Rory stepped closer to Jess. Dean ignored her and stared at Jess before laughing, although his tone held no amusement, only bitterness.

'She plays games with people you know, I mean look at her leading you on, there isn't anything stopping the two of you being together now, and still she won't date you, doesn't that tell you something.' Dean sneered.

'Back off Dean.' Rory yelled, grabbing Jess' hand and going into the diner. Everyone who was inside quickly went back to their conversations, trying to hide the fact that they had all been watching intently through the window seconds before. Rory went up to the counter where Luke handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled weakly at him before heading up to the apartment with Jess. Sitting down on the sofa with him. Jess was too quiet and she didn't like it, she started thinking that Dean's words had got to him, did he think she was just stringing him along.

'Are you mad at me?' She asked quietly, looking down at her hands which were clasped tightly around her coffee cup. Silently hoping that he wasn't mad at her and that Dean hadn't messed things up for the two of them. Jess took a deep breath looking over at Rory, her upset and worried expression as she avoided his eyes broke his heart. Before answering he reached out and took her hand in his, though he didn't meet her eyes, both of them looked down.

'I'm not mad at you Rory, I'm mad at Dean for what he said, for upsetting you, but I'm not mad at you.' Jess said quietly, Rory believed he wasn't mad but could still feel there was something wrong, their was tension between them that hadn't been there before, she sighed.

'Do you think I'm stringing you along?' She asked nervously. Once again he shook his head.

'No, I guess I just need to understand. I know you need time before anything happens with us, and I believe you when you say we will be together, but I need to know what's holding you back. If you've changed your mind then I'll understand.' He said holding his breath for her reply, which came instantly.

'Of course I haven't changed my mind!' She said whipping her head round to look at him, he met her eyes and gave her a small half smile. 'But you're right you do deserve an explanation.' She paused looking into his eyes, setting her coffee cup down on the table.

'Right so...explain.' He said, not harshly or over eagerly, just curious as to how this would pan out. He didn't expect what she said next.

'I've never felt as strongly about anyone as I do about you, and I know it might not make much sense that the person I feel so much for is the one I'm taking things so slowly with, but I'm worried that if I jump in now I'll be completely lost, I'll fall so deep that I won't be able to find a way out. I'm scared that I'll loose sight of other things I want because I'll be focusing on you all the time. It's like Juliet, she felt so deeply about Romeo that she died for him, she gave up her life for him and I know it sounds stupid...' She paused looking up at his smirking face.

'You think that if you start dating me we'll run away from our families, get married and end up killing ourselves because we can't bare to be without one another.' He said looking into her beautiful blue eyes, she smiled at him and tried to think of a better way to explain it.

'No.' She shook her head, causing a stand of hair to Un-tuck itself from behind her ear and frame her face. 'I'm scared that if we start dating now I won't be able to stop myself from falling for you even deeper, and the rest of my life will take a back seat. I'll stop studying so hard and I'll stop hanging out with my mum as much...' Rory said quietly.

'Huh.' Jess said looking amused. Rory was curious at what part of that was funny, she narrowed her eyes at him.

'What?' She demanded.

'I just never knew I had such a strong hold on you.' Jess shrugged, smiling at her.

'Jess...' Rory said frustrated, although a smile was creeping onto her face, he just looked at her and reached out tucking the strand of hair back behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek.

'You won't change who you are just because you're with me, hanging out with your mum and studying that's all a part of who you are, part of why I fell for you, so how about this, you take the week to think things over and if at the end of the week you still want to wait then we'll wait, but just remember, I won't ever try and change you, or expect you to change.' Jess said, it was one of the sweetest most honest things he'd ever said to her. His walls were coming down and he was letting himself be vulnerable around her. Rory smiled softly at him.

'OK a week, and you really don't mind still being the on hold boyfriend.' She laughed at how stupid that explanation of their relationship sounded.

'I don't mind, but I can't say that'll last forever, that deposit you gave is starting to wear off.' Jess joked. She laughed, feeling as if they were back to their normal relaxed selves.

'Is that so?' She asked, he nodded at her. 'Well we'll just have to do something about that.' She smiled leaning forward and kissing him. After a few seconds she pulled back, resting her forehead against his. 'How's that?'

'Huh.' Was all he managed to get out. She smiled and leaned back on the sofa, tucking her legs up under her and went back to her book.

*

'Hey mum.' Rory said walking into the house later that night, going straight to her room to change for Friday night dinner, her mum was already dressed much to Rory's surprise. Trying to be quick because she was running late, she grabbed a blue floral patterned dress pulling it on, grabbed a white cardigan and opened her bedroom door again. To find her mum staring at her.

'What? Is my dress on inside out or something?' Rory asked looking down.

'No you look great.' Lorelai said, still staring not giving away anything as to why.

'Then what's with the staring?' Rory asked moving round the kitchen, Lorelai's gaze following her.

'Nothing, I was just wondering how long it'll take for you to mention the whole, drunk Dean yelling at you in the street thing.' Lorelai shrugged casually. Rory should of guessed it had something to do with that.

'Oh that, you heard huh.' Rory said evasively, not wanting to go into it when they were already running late.

'Hello we live in Stars Hollow, nothing stays a secret for long, Patti called me at work to tell me what happened.' Lorelai said, Rory looked at her in shock, Patti had actually called her mother at work to give her the latest gossip.

'Patti wasn't even there.' Rory said shaking her head.

'No but she got it from Babette, who got it from Gypsy, who got it from Kirk who saw it all happen and took notes.' Lorelai explained in a 'Duh' tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which if Rory thought about it, it was sort of obvious for Stars Hollow.

'Well then what do you want me to tell you if you've already heard the whole story.' Rory asked as they got to the car.

'How did Jess take it, word on the street is he isn't a happy bunny.' Lorelai said turning the key in the ignition, Rory laughed.

'I would never use the words happy bunny to describe Jess, but you're right he wasn't too happy about it all, neither was I. But we talked things through and we're good, really good.' Rory smiled.

'OK you have to give mommy more than that, what's with that dopey smile on your face huh? Are you two together now?' Lorelai asked.

'Not yet, but we both agreed that I would take a week to think over my fears of moving into a relationship quickly.' Rory said then explained the whole conversation, leaving out the kiss, that was between her and Jess.

'Hmm, you know if he keeps this up I may actually start liking him.' Lorelai said after listening to how mature and dare she say it, nice, Jess had been about the whole situation.

'You had better start liking him, because I have a very strong feeling that we'll be dating before the weeks out.' Rory beamed.

'Really? What makes you think that kiddo?' Lorelai asked, glad that Rory had finally made up her mind about things.

'Well my fear is about how deeply I feel for him, but all the time I spend with him I just fall a little deeper, whether we're friends or more that won't change and I know I want to be with him, so why wait any longer.' Rory said suddenly wishing they could turn the car around and she could go and tell Jess, but they had just pulled into the driveway of her grandparents. She sighed heavily, it would have to wait till tomorrow, still she stepped out of the car with a bright smile on her face, nothing could ruin it now. They didn't even get as far as ringing before Emily pulled open the door.

'Lorelai, Rory, thank goodness you're here.' Emily said, looking pale and panicked.

'Mum what is it?' Lorelai asked, true concern lacing her voice.

'It's your father.' Emily said pulling them inside the house.

A/N- I know I'm evil for leaving it here. Please review and let me know what you think, I love getting reviews. I would also like to say sorry that this took so long to upload, but I lost internet connection for about a week. REVIEWS = :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Both girls stood frozen on the spot, Richard was lying on the floor looking pale, Emily was panicked. Lorelai was shocked but was first to recover.

'Mum what happened?' Lorelai asked dropping to her knees beside her father and checking his pulse. Emily couldn't answer just paced the room yelling at the maid, asking why the ambulance hadn't arrived yet. 'Mum!' Lorelai yelled again.

'I don't know, he came out of his office and he was complaining about the heat, so I went to turn it down and I came back and he was on the floor.' Emily said her face creased with worry.

'Grandma you should come and sit down.' Rory said shaking slightly, she'd always seen her Grandfather as a strong man, and now he was laying so still on the floor. There was another knock at the door and Rory ran to answer it, it was the ambulance.

'Hello, we were called out to this address.' They said as soon as Rory pulled the door open, she ushered them through.

'It's my grandfather, he collapsed.' Rory said trying to hold things together. Lorelai moved aside so they could get to him, everything moved so fast and before they knew it they were at the hospital. Waiting in the waiting room for news. The doctor came out to speak to them looking very grave, all three of them sat up to pay attention to him.

'Mrs Gilmore, your husband has suffered from a heart attack. I'm afraid it was quite serious, we had to take him into surgery, he's stable now but he's not out of the woods. I can take you too see him now, but he's very weak so I want to keep it to just one at a time for the moment.' The doctor explained. 'So if you'll follow me Mrs Gilmore.'

Emily stood up and started following the doctor. Leaving the two younger Gilmore's on their own in the waiting room.

'Hey hun what's that look for?' Lorelai asked her daughter who was staring off into space, an odd look on her face.

'I was so happy this evening on the drive over here, and after talking to Jess and finally getting close to things being...well perfect and now I feel so terrible about feeling happy about Jess, because this has happened and my Grandfather is lying in the hospital after having a heart attack, and I keep thinking about Jess. I feel so guilty, I should be focussing on...' Lorelai stopped her here because Rory was getting really upset, tears trickling down her face.

'Oh babes, you deserve to feel happy about Jess, and yeah this is terrible but you can feel bad about that and good about Jess at the same time. You don't have to feel guilty.' Lorelai said. 'Why don't you go call Jess, let him know what's going on.'

'I can't.' Rory shook her head, her voice filled with sadness. 'I don't want to drag Jess into this, it isn't fair if we start our relationship when I can't be all in because I'm thinking about grandpa and worrying about him.'

Lorelai was about to say something but knew that Rory was serious about this, so instead she went to the vending machines and stocked up on junk food, lying it out on the table before them.

An hour later Emily returned, the food was mostly untouched on the table, and Rory was resting her head on her mum's lap.

'How's dad?' Lorelai asked the minute she saw Emily.

'He looks so small, but the doctors say he's going to be fine, they've run more tests and he's going to have to take it easy, eat healthier and do more exercise, but he'll be ok.' Emily breathed out a sigh of relief and sat in the chair next to Rory. Who was now sat upright paying full attention to her grandmother.

'Well that's good, that he's going to be ok.' Lorelai breathed out, looking over at Rory who seemed a little less worried now. Rory smiled back at her mother and they both went down to see Richard, going into the room one at a time as per the doctors instructions. Both girls stayed overnight, wanting to make sure he was ok, and be there for moral support for Emily.

The next morning it was the sound of her phone that woke Rory, she was lying across a couple of chairs in the waiting room, her head on her mothers lap, she move and felt the aches of sleeping in a bad position. Groggily she picked up her phone, from her bag on the floor, and walked away from the still sleeping Lorelai, who had her head against the wall, and Emily who was sleeping in an arm chair to one side. The display flashed up Jess, and she sighed a little, she'd wanted the next time she spoke to him, to be her telling him that they could be together, but now it just didn't feel right. Still she answered, walking a little further away just in case either of the older Gilmore's woke up.

'Hey, I was starting to wonder where you were, you didn't make your usual trip to Luke's after your dinner last night, and you didn't come in for breakfast.' Jess said, relief in his voice that he'd got hold of her. Rory checked her watch, had she slept through breakfast? It was coming up for eleven, but then she had been awake until four in the morning.

'Hey Jess, things didn't go according to plan, urm we got to my Grandparents house and my Grandfather was unconscious, he had a heart attack, so we came to the hospital.' Rory said a little shakily, from exhaustion, lack of food and the strange quickening of her heart as she heard is voice.

'Jeez. I'm sorry Rory, is he ok?' Jess asked, not really knowing what else to say, he hadn't expected that answer as to why she hadn't been around.

'Yeah, they performed surgery and they said he's stable and he'll be fine, so it's just waiting to see when he can come home, but we were talking last night and I think me and mum are going to come home tonight, there isn't much we can do here.' Rory said leaning against the wall, it felt so good to talk to Jess about this, like a weight was being lifted.

'That's good, so how are you? Have you eaten?' Jess asked, Rory smiled at his concern and wondered why it had taken her so long to realise that they should be together, to admit to herself that it might just work, that Jess would always understand what she needed, and be there for her.

'I'm fine, tired and a little shocked still but I'll be fine, and no I haven't eaten yet, but I can see my mum and Grandma have just woken up so I should probably go and see if they want to get something.' Rory said reluctant to end the call but could see her mum looking for her, since from where she was standing she could see them, but they couldn't see her.

'Ok, just make sure you eat and call me if you need anything.' Jess said before they ended the call.

'Oh there you are hun, we were wondering where you'd gone.' Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

'I just had a call to take.' Rory said holding up the phone as proof, she felt like she had no energy, probably because of the lack of food, she hadn't eaten anything since a Twinkie she'd had on the car ride to her grandparents the night before, and Gilmore girls didn't do well without food.

'Who was it?' Lorelai asked curiously, Rory blushed a little as she replied.

'Jess was just checking I was ok, because we didn't make it there last night or this morning.' Rory replied, tucking her phone back in her bag.

'Jess? Isn't he that boy that you said was a bad influence on Rory?' Emily asked. Lorelai reluctantly nodded her head.

'I thought you were going to keep him away from her.' Emily shot back, blaming Lorelai as usual.

'I don't control who Rory is friends with, besides I think I may have been a little harsh in judging him, he's not as bad as I first thought.' Lorelai replied, turning to Rory. 'You hungry?'

'Starved, and I promised Jess I would eat.' Rory said hooking her bag over her shoulder.

'Then eat we shall, we'll go see dad then head back home because I didn't call the inn to tell them I wouldn't be in so Michel has probably burnt the place to the ground by now.' Lorelai laughed.

*

Rory walked along the bridge with Jess, a week after her grandfather's heart attack, he was now back at home and doing well. As they reached the centre of the bridge Rory complained about going back to school in two days.

'Rory Gilmore complaining about school, I never though I would see the day.' Jess said mock shocked.

'It's not going back so much, but I'll miss hanging out with you everyday, I got used to going on trips and stuff and this last week hasn't been great because I've been so preoccupied visiting my grandpa and everything, so I feel like we've missed out.' Rory said sadly. He smiled at her and put an arm round her shoulder, it had been a week since they'd spoken in his apartment, and she'd agreed to take the week to decide if she was ready to be an item, but Jess didn't feel right bringing it up now, after everything she'd had going on she probably didn't have the time to think about things to do with their relationship. Little did he know that she'd been thinking about little else, ever since she found out that her grandpa would be ok, she had been thinking about it a lot and wondering how and when would be the best time to tell him.

They both stood in the middle of the bridge, the sunshine beating down on them, and Rory felt happy, happier than she'd been in a long time, and Jess was the reason for that, so taking a deep breath she looked into his eyes.

'Jess...'

A/N-Review and tell me what you think. Do you hate me for leaving it there?


	15. Chapter 15

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Fifteen**

'Jess...' The sound startled both of them, because it wasn't Rory's voice that spoke Jess' name, it was a deep, rough, man's voice, one that made Jess freeze. Rory looked at Jess noting his change in mood, his gaze floated behind Rory to the tall, slightly overweight man with dark hair and unshaven face. His eyes were dark and menacing, and he stared at Jess.

'What do you want?' Jess asked clenching his fists, Rory turned to face the man standing a little away from them.

'What? No hello, you need to learn your manners Jess. Always were impolite.' He sneered. As he took a step forward the smell of stale beer, and cigarette smoke hit the two younger ones. 'I see you got yourself a pretty little girl, what's your name love?'

Jess took Rory's hand protectively and stepped a little in front of her, making Rory nervous.

'That's none of your business, now I'll ask you once more, what do you want Karl?' Jess asked gathering up all the strength he had, because the truth was this man scared him, but he couldn't let him know that.

'Ok, I'm a reasonable man, I'll speak my piece. You're flake of a mother stole some money from me and I want it back, but seems she's moved and I couldn't get hold of her to get the money back, but one of your old neighbours mentioned she'd shipped you off to her brother in this poor excuse of a town, so I thought I would pay you a little visit.' Karl said. 'So tell me where your mother is and I'll be on my way.'

'Sorry no can do, besides after all you put us through, all the food of ours you ate, the money you took from her and me, I reckon my mum only took what was owed.' Jess replied firmly.

'Now I really wish you hadn't of said that, we're both mature men right, so lets sort this out, I want that debt settled and I won't leave here without her address, or $3500, so what's it going to be?' Karl said stepping closer. Jess stood fully in front of Rory.

'I don't have the money, and there's no chance I'll give you my mothers address. So save yourself the bother and leave.' Jess clenched his fists, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

'Now that's not a very friendly way to treat me is it, especially in front of your lady friend.' He smirked cruelly at Rory. 'Don't you think he's being rude.' He turned to face Rory.

'Leave her out of this.' Jess said forcefully.

'Then tell me where she is!' Karl yelled. 'One last chance Jess.' He waited a minute and when no answer was forthcoming he grabbed Jess and punched him hard in the stomach. Jess doubled over in pain, gasping for breath.

'You changed your mind yet?' Karl yelled, still Jess remained silent, and Karl raised his fist again, hitting him hard, knocking him to the ground.

'STOP!' Rory cried rushing forward as Karl kicked Jess in the side.

'Stay out of this girl.' Karl shouted, shoving Rory out of the way, he continued to hit and kick Jess, who was crumpled on the bridge.

'Rory, run!' Jess shouted desperately, she hesitated for a minute then seeing Jess' face crumple in pain as Karl kicked him again, she ran as fast as she could, down the path and across the town square, knocking into Taylor who yelled after her, she didn't stop, tears were streaming down her face as she pushed open the diner door.

'Oh Rory, a man was looking for Jess earlier, I pointed him towards the bridge, did he find you two?' Kirk asked, but Rory ignored him, going over to the counter where her mother was sat. She looked around desperately and was relieved when she saw Luke coming out from the kitchen.

'Honey what's wrong?' Lorelai asked panic setting in as Rory grabbed Luke's arm.

'It's Jess, there's this man and he was looking for Jess to find out his mums new address, and when Jess wouldn't give it to him...he started attacking him. Oh Luke you have to come quickly, Jess was on the floor...' Rory sobbed loudly, the whole diner hearing the story, including Taylor who had followed Rory in to lecture her on knocking into people.

'Where?' Luke asked already moving outside the diner, Rory ran at the same speed as him.

'We were at the bridge.' Rory cried. Taylor, Kirk and Andrew had all followed to help, and Miss Patty and Babette had followed out of curiosity, there hadn't been this much drama in stars hollow in a while. Lorelai was at her daughters side, trying to comfort her. They arrived at the bridge just as Jess was yelling out in pain as Karl kicked him once in the head, causing him to black out, and once in the side. Luke grabbed Karl and pulled him away from his nephew, one he felt extremely protective of, he'd grown to think of Jess as a son, and now this man was hurting him. With the help of Taylor, Andrew, and the slightly unhelpful Kirk, they managed to pull him away and restrain him. Miss Patty had called the police on the way over to the diner and was now stood in stunned silence as Jess lay covered in blood, lifeless on the bridge.

'Patty call an ambulance.' Lorelai yelled, as she tried to restrain a now hysterical Rory, who managed to break away and run to Jess' side. Dropping down onto her knees next to him, she dropped her head onto his chest.

'Wake up, Jess.' Rory sobbed, Lorelai now crouched down beside her lifted Rory's head up. 'Mum...' Rory choked on her words as she looked down at Jess, his face was pale and covered in blood.

'Come away from him honey.' Miss Patty advised, worried that Rory was going into shock. But Rory firmly shook her head, and held onto Jess' hand.

'Rory! I just heard. Oh my...' Lane came running up the pathway, her words stopped as she saw Jess lying unconscious on the ground, she'd not heard how bad it was. It didn't take long for a crowd to appear around the bridge, and for Lane, Sookie and Jackson to try and get them all to leave again. Some of them went over to help restrain Karl, and some to restrain Luke who was likely to cause some serious damage to Karl if he didn't have people pulling him back. The police arrived and carted Karl off, shortly followed by the ambulance. Rory refused to move from his side as they worked on him, stayed with him as they carried him to the ambulance, and climbed in beside him, along with Luke who was trying hard to hold it together, not only for Jess, but for Rory who was no longer crying, but was staring down at Jess, her face pale. It was clear she had gone into shock. Awkwardly he put his arm around Rory, who rested against him, drawing support from him, like she would from a father.

Lorelai was following behind in her car, breaking several laws to keep up with them. Her daughter was hurting and she needed to be there for her.

They arrived at the hospital and rushed Jess into a trauma room, where they wouldn't allow Rory to follow, she sat between Luke and Lorelai, staring blankly at the wall, he legs drawn up to her chest. As Rory glanced around the hospital waiting room, Rory thought about how not long ago she'd been here waiting for news on her Grandfather, as a tear fell down her cheek she thought about how much she hated hospitals.

About twenty minutes later, a tall doctor walked out into the waiting area, he looked stressed and overworked.

'Are you the family of Jess Mariano?' The doctor asked.

'I'm his uncle.' Luke replied.

'And you two?' He asked.

'It's ok they're with me.' Luke answered.

'Ok, well Jess...'

A/N- I know, you probably really hate me for this, I hope not though. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Sixteen**

'Ok well Jess...he sustained very serious injuries during the attack, he suffered multiple blows to the head and chest, though he doesn't appear to have any brain damage which is a very good sign, he is awake but he has got a broken arm, two broken ribs, a lot of bruising and cuts.' The doctor said, Luke let out a sigh of relief.

'He'll be ok?' Rory asked, her eyes wide with hope, shining brightly because of the tears that she wouldn't let fall. The doctor smiled at her reassuringly.

'Yes, he'll be fine. You're the girlfriend I'm guessing.' He replied.

'Yes I am, only he doesn't know it yet.' Rory said, catching the surprised reaction from her mum. 'I was about to tell him when that guy appeared.'

'Well then, why don't you go on in and tell him now, if his Uncle doesn't mind you being the first in there.' The doctor said before walking away, pleased that after a stressful day in the ER that he'd been able to give out some good news.

'Is that ok Luke?' Rory asked, she didn't want to get in the way since Luke was family and she was just the soon to be girlfriend.

'Of course it is, he'll want to see you much more than he'll want to see me. Go on in.' Luke said sitting back down.

'Thank you.' Rory smiled, nervously she made her way over to his room, opening the door and going inside.

'Hey, are you ok?' Jess asked a worried look across his bruised face, she suppressed a laugh, sitting on the edge of his bed alongside him.

'You're the one who got attacked, shouldn't I be asking you if you're ok?' Rory said taking his hand.

'I blacked out a bit, and so I wasn't sure if he'd hurt you, I could hear your voice.' He said, looking her over, she seemed fine just a little shaken. Tears welled up in her eyes.

'Are you ok?' She asked, her voice shaking with everyone, he lifted up his good arm and brushed away her tears.

'Don't cry, I'm fine, it looks worse than it is.' Jess said.

'You don't have to act all tough around me Jess, you can tell me how you really are.' Rory said holding eye contact with him, she knew he was holding something back.

'Physically fine, the doctors gave me a bunch of drugs to make sure of that.' Jess replied.

'And emotionally?' Rory asked, he was finally opening up to her. He looked at her and realised that he could trust her with the information, so taking a deep breath he held her hand, letting her entwine their fingers together.

'I thought that now I was here, I'd left all the abuse and anger in my past, I carried a lot of it with me when I came here, but then I met you...You made me want to be a better person, I moved past all the anger, and although I knew I would always carry the abuse with me, I thought things would finally get better. Then I heard his voice, and although I won't ever admit it to anyone but you, I was scared. Everything that happened in New York flashed before my eyes and it was strange because usually all I could think about when things like this happened was getting out, protecting myself, but this time all I kept thinking even when he was kicking me, was where's Rory, is she ok. I couldn't stand the thought of putting you in danger, and I realise now that if you're with me then you're going to be in danger. I can't do that to you, so I'm going to go back and live with my mum.' Jess said, Rory pulled away from him, standing up.

'No! Jess you can't leave, I'm fine I wasn't hurt it was you that got hurt, you protected me.' Rory cried out, he hated making her hurt like this, but he felt he had no choice if he truly cared about her then he couldn't put her in danger.

'Rory, you don't know what my life was like before I came here, things like this weren't uncommon, how can I protect you from that unless I leave, one of my mums ex boyfriends has found me already so what happens if someone else does, and I can't stop them hurting you, what if you don't get away. I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you. I don't want you to get hurt.' Jess said firmly, though the pain of saying it was evident on his face, he watched as Rory's tears increased.

'This hurts Jess! You leaving hurts, I love you! You can't leave.' Rory begged him. It was the first time she'd ever told him she loved him, and all the time she had imagined it, never had it come out when she was yelling, with tears staining her face.

'Rory I love you, more than you'll ever know, that's why I have to leave, I can't mess up your life by pulling you into mine, I thought that it would be ok because everything from my past in New York was left behind, but I can't be with you if I know there is a risk of you being hurt. Your mum tried to warn you, everyone did when I first came, that I was trouble, that I was dangerous. Well today it all came true. You deserve better than me.' Jess said though it killed him to give her up, he shifted a little so he was sat up straighter, groaning as a wave of pain went through his chest where his ribs had been broken.

'I came in here to tell you that I loved you, that I didn't want to wait anymore, that I wanted us to be a couple, that's what I was going to tell you this afternoon before all this, I don't want you to go.' Rory sobbed, she was at his side again, begging him to reconsider. With great effort he leaned forward and kissed her.

'I love you, I'm sorry that I have to go, but I do have to, you'll find someone better than me.' Jess said. 'I don't deserve you.'

'Don't I get a say in that?' Rory asked weakly, he sighed resting his forehead against hers.

'Rory...'

'No, don't! Jess don't go, you don't need to go. This was a one off.' Rory said barely above a whisper.

'If I could be sure that it was then trust me I wouldn't leave.' Jess said kissing her again. Then wiping away her tears. 'You deserve better than my life.'

'But I don't want to fall for anyone else, I love you.' Rory cried. 'Please just don't leave.'

'I'm sorry.' Jess whispered, breaking his own heart along with Rory's, he watched as she fled from the room unable to listen to his goodbyes anymore. She ran to the waiting room into her mothers arms, and sobbed against his chest.

'Honey what is it? He's going to be ok.' Lorelai said wrapping her arms protectively around her daughter, Luke stood next to them, looking at Rory with concern, she was like a daughter to him, so seeing her like this was hard. She sobbed loudly.

'He's leaving, he's going back to New York. He said he wants to protect me and the only way to do that is for him to leave because he's no good for me, that if he stayed I would be in danger.' Rory cried, 'He said he loved me but he couldn't stay, that I deserve better.'

'Oh hun, I'm sorry.' Lorelai pulled her daughter closer. For once she actually agreed with Jess, maybe it was for the best that he left, it wasn't his fault that Rory had been there, he had protected her from harm, but it had been on Lorelai's mind that there could be a next time. However much she thought that Jess leaving would be better for Rory in the long run, all she could see now was her baby girl sobbing, her heart broken.

'I don't want him to go.' Rory cried. 'I love him.'

'Come on, let's get you home. What you need is junk food, some movie's and a bucket of coffee, you've had a tough day.' Lorelai tried to persuade her daughter. But Rory shook her head.

'No! Mum I don't want to wallow.' Rory said pulling away.

'Tell me what you want hun.' Lorelai asked, though she could guess what was coming next.

'I want Jess to stay.' Rory said simply, turning to Luke. 'Can you talk to him, he might listen. Luke he can't go back there he isn't safe, this isn't the first time one of Liz's boyfriends had beat him up.' Rory let it slip, then felt bad, Jess had told her that in confidence and she was pretty sure from the look on Luke's face that he hadn't known.

'This wasn't the first time?' Luke said in shock, Rory shook her head.

'I shouldn't have said anything, Jess didn't want anyone knowing, he trusted me with that.' Rory said shamefully.

'You did the right thing telling me.' Luke said reassuring her, but at the same time trying to deal with the fact that his nephew had grown up in an abusive atmosphere, and he hadn't know, he hadn't been able to help.

'He can't go back there, he'll be in more danger there. He thinks he's helping me, but I need him here. I need him to be ok, and he won't be if he goes back to live with Liz.' Rory said desperately.

'Let me talk to him.' Lorelai said, walking into Jess' room before anyone could stop her.

A/N- Hope you like. For all of you who are hating me because I haven't got Rory and Jess together yet, I'm sorry but when I get an idea in my head I have to write it, and I got this one, but I promise they will be together eventually. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jess looked up as someone entered the room, he'd been expecting Luke to come in and try and talk him out of leaving, but when he looked up it was Lorelai standing in the doorway, she stared at him with a look of sympathy on her face, as she took in his injuries. She moved in and took a seat next to the bed.

'I wanted to thank you for protecting Rory today.' Lorelai said, he remained silent but nodded his head, not sure where this was going.

'I don't trust you, I've known guys like you and you are not the kind of guy I would want my daughter to be with, but over the last few weeks I've started to see a glimpse of what Rory has always seen. I'm not saying I'm entirely happy about it. But right now my daughter is crying her eyes out because you've told her your leaving.' Lorelai said choosing her words carefully. Jess opened his mouth to reply but she held up her hand to stop him. 'Jess, I know you think you're doing what's best for Rory and I don't completely disagree with your choice because a part of me just wants to protect Rory. Only I think she'll end up hurting more if you leave. So I just have one question, and I want you to be 100% honest with me. Do you love Rory?' She asked. Jess didn't hesitate for a second.

'Yes.'

'Then don't leave, because that'll only end up hurting her more. You'll be safe here, safer than you will be back in New York, I don't think anything like this will happen again, if you truly love Rory then you won't break her heart. Just think about that.' Lorelai said getting up. Jess hadn't expected this, of all people he thought Lorelai would be glad to see him gone, but he could see the honesty in her eyes as she spoke, maybe this place was the safest place for him. He pictured Rory's sobbing face as he told her he was leaving, and imagined what it would be like if he really left, how long would it take her to get over him? Then it hit him like a bolt of lightening, if she got over him then she'd find someone else and the thought of her being with someone else killed him.

'Lorelai, could you ask Rory to come back in.' Jess said, with a small smile Lorelai nodded and left the room, sending Rory back in, who was still crying.

'Come here.' Jess said softly. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, letting him take her hand.

'Yeah?' She asked quietly. Her voice shook a little as she spoke, and she couldn't get more than a word out.

'I figure it wouldn't be fair to leave, after all you did put a deposit down on me being your boyfriend.' Jess said, his heart jumping as a bright smiled went across her face.

'You'll stay?' Rory asked excitedly. He nodded his head and kissed her.

'I love you, how could I leave the girl I love?' Jess asked. 'But no more boyfriend on hold, I want this to be real ok?' Jess said catching her eyes which were shining excitedly, she nodded her agreement eagerly.

'Sounds perfect to me.' She kissed him again, before pulling away and adding cheekily. 'Boyfriend.'

'Yeah, perfect...Girlfriend.' He smirked.

'You know I never expected this to be the place where we finally got together.' Rory said a few minutes later, lacing her fingers together with his.

'It isn't exactly romantic is it.' Jess agreed. 'So how about I make you a deal, when I get out of this place I will take you on a real date.' Jess said, she smiled at him happily.

'I've never been this happy before.' She said leaning against him.

'Me either.' He whispered.

A/N- Ok so I know it's short, I don't really like this part. But everyone seemed to want them together so here it is, I'd started to loose reviews so I decided to write it this way rather than the way I had planned. Hope you all like it. The next part will be longer I promise. Please review, I hate loosing reviews/readers. So hopefully now they are together I might get more reviews :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Eighteen**

'Ok I got you three books, you're favourite movie and a whole bunch of junk food, which if you'll notice I have arranged around your bed within arms length, I also got the day off school, so I am free to hang out with you all day.' Rory said putting the film on, Jess smiled at her as she walked back over to him, taking her place in the chair next to his bed.

'You know you didn't have to do all this.' Jess said linking hands with her.

'Yes I did, because you're my boyfriend and I love you, plus it's your first day out of the hospital and the doctor said lots of rest for the next week, so I am going to make sure you don't get bored sitting around the the apartment all day. So I'll swing by tomorrow before school as well, so I can drop off some more films, and books.' Rory said turning her attention from the screen to his face.

'I don't deserve to have someone as like you Rory.' He said softly, but there was an edge to his voice, he truly didn't think he deserved her, but Rory wasn't willing to listen to him, so smiled up at him dismissively.

'Hush you.' She swatted his arm, then turned back to the screen, Jess looked down at this beautiful girl and wondered how it was he'd managed to win her love. It had been a week since he'd decided to stay and he wasn't entirely convinced he'd made the right choice, he wanted to be with Rory more than anything, but there was a part of him that was still afraid that his life would find a way of destroying hers. There was also a part of him that worried about his mother, she'd already been put in the hospital once recently by one of her boyfriends, and he'd had the same done to him a few weeks later, so he was worried that his mum wasn't safe. And despite Liz not giving him a good upbringing and being a useless mother to him, he couldn't help but worry for her. Rory noticed his thoughtful face and stood up, kissing him softly to get his attention.

'What's up?' She asked pausing the film.

'Nothing.'

'Jess, I know you, I can tell when something is bothering you.' Rory replied, holding his gaze, he stared back evenly and sighed, there was no point in trying to hide from her, he didn't want to keep secrets from Rory.

'I'm worried about Liz. She never could take care of me, and a big part of that was because she couldn't take care of herself, she was too much of a flake and drank too much...I just...When I was there I could protect her, even if it meant I got hurt in the process, then I got sent here because she couldn't handle me, so who's looking out for her now? I have my issues with Liz, but I always tried to protect her.' Jess shook his head.

'Why don't you call her?' Rory suggested. 'Make sure she's ok.'

'I haven't spoken to her since I moved here, did you know that?' Jess said an edge of anger to his voice. 'She called a few times to begin with, I was to angry to talk, so she gave up. Then remember at that Bracebridge dinner, she hadn't wanted me to come home for the break, after that she stopped calling, I didn't bother calling her. I think Luke's spoken to her a couple of times, and he went to New York when she was in hospital, but I haven't spoken to her...It would be hard.' Jess admitted.

'Jess, don't you think it might be worth a try?' Rory said softly.

'I don't even know why I care! She's never cared about me, she didn't even come see me when her ex put me in the hospital. I asked Luke about it and he went all evasive, trying to cover it up but I could tell, she knew where I was and she didn't even bother to call me, or come see me. So why is it that I'm worried about her.' Jess said angrily. Rory smiled at him softly, kissing his cheek, then moving so she could face him, holding his gaze with her own.

'Because you're a wonderful, kind person. Underneath that angry boy there's someone who's so capable of love. I know because I've known him since the first moment I saw you, you let yourself open up to me, and I saw that you're a good person. She's your mother, for all her faults, you still care about her. Maybe it's because of the family connection, maybe it's because you know she can't take care of herself, and maybe you care so much because even though she was a flake, and didn't take care of you...she stuck around.' Rory said carefully, he looked over at her with a calm expression.

'Unlike my father.' Jess scoffed, she looked at him sadly, there was so much pain and anger in his past, that he was battling with all over again, he'd tried to bury it all, but even since the attack he'd been forced to face the truth of his family, and his life before Stars Hollow. She desperately wanted to make him feel better but she didn't know how, so she just took his hand and sat in silence with him. It wasn't awkward or filling with tension, it was just her showing her support for him. Just sitting with him while he tried to figure out what he wanted to do. They stayed like that for an hour or two before Jess turned to Rory, leaned forward and kissed her.

'Hmm, what was that for?' Rory smiled at him.

'For hanging out with me, despite my bad mood. And for knowing when I need to think.' Jess replied, giving her a hug.

'You're welcome, so did you come up with any answers?' Rory asked.

'I'm going to talk to Luke, I think Liz should come live here.' Jess replied. 'She needs help to get her life together, and she can't do it if she stays in New York.'

'I'm proud of you Jess.' Rory kissed him again. 'Now, shall we watch that movie?'

A/N- Hope you like, please review and let me know. Sorry it's so short.


	19. Chapter 19

**Better in cones**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Two weeks later the arrangements had all been made, Luke had tracked Liz down and persuaded her to move back to her childhood home, he'd found a house for her to rent and moved all her things in, everything was going smoothly, but the closer to the day of her arrival it got, the more agitated Jess became, his mood became darker and he withdrew within himself again. Letting nobody past his self protective wall, other than Rory who was still able at times to get him to open up to her. Now on the day Liz arrived Jess was up in the apartment above the diner, in a fowl mood. The knock at the door was unwelcome and he was about to yell at whoever it was to go away, but then Rory's voice floated through and he knew he couldn't tell her to go. So instead he called for her to come in. She smiled brightly, dropping her backpack onto the floor and sitting next to him on the couch.

'Thought I would stop by before school and see how you're doing.' Rory said resting her head on his shoulder.

'I'm fine.' Jess answered.

'What time does your mum arrive?' Rory asked feeling Jess tense at the mention of his mothers arrival.

'Don't know.'

'Jess, what is it?'

'It's nothing. You should get to school.' Jess said moving away from her. Rory's eyes followed him as he sat on the bed across the room from her. There was something not right about him, he was angry and withdrawn more than ever. She was determined to help him. So getting up she walked over to him and took his hand.

'Jess let me help you, tell me how I can help.' Rory begged, looking into his brown eyes she heard him sigh.

'I don't get along with Liz, there's a lot of bad feeling between the two of us. I don't know how to act now. She's a bit crazy sometimes and now she's...Well she wants me to move in with her, into the house that Luke found near your place, I just don't know if that will work.' Jess said angrily. 'I moved because she didn't want me, now all of a sudden she wants to play mother! Why should I just let her do things when she wants to.' Jess said angrily.

'Jess it might be different this time. Being here might be the best thing for both of you, don't you want to try and be a family?' Rory asked.

'I'm not like you Rory! And Liz isn't like your mum, when your dad left Lorelai did everything in her power to protect you, to give you the life that you deserved. When my dad left, Liz relied on drink and drugs to get her through and I was left to fend for myself. She was never a mother to me and now, now she thinks she can walk back in and mess things up again.' Jess shouted, he didn't want to shout at Rory but he was so angry that he couldn't contain it.

'I never said you were like us, but don't you think you should at least try.' Rory said her own voice brimming with emotion, he looked over at her and sighed, she could never understand the world he'd grown up in, just as he would never truly grasp the connection she had with Lorelai.

'I can't just forgive everything she put me through.' Jess said quietly, which was almost worse than his raise voice, because this time she could see it in his eyes, the pain and the anger. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

'You were going to live with her in New York, when you said you were leaving, why is this different?' Rory asked.

'Because when I was there I knew what to expect, but here this is new to me and I'm only just starting to settle, now she's coming and once again I don't get a choice, Luke told me that he thinks it's for the best if I live in the house with Liz, they didn't even ask me, just made all the decisions themselves.' Jess said angrily.

'It might not be as bad as you think.' Rory tried to reassure him.

'You should get to school.' Jess moved away from her and turned to face out of the window.

'Don't lock me out Jess.' Rory pleaded, he turned back to look at her sad face and moved a little closer, taking her hands in his own.

'I won't.' He whispered, kissing her sweetly. 'I just need some time.'

'Then it's time you'll have.' She hugged him again, feeling him pull her closer she closed her eyes. He pulled away a little so he could kiss her.

'I love you.' He smiled.

'Love you too.' She hugged him quickly. 'Ok I should go or I'll miss my bus. I'll drop by after school.'

'Great, you can meet Liz that should be fun.' Jess said sarcastically. She looked at him sadly before leaving.

A/N- Short I know. I'm not really sure where this story is going anymore. Any ideas will be appreciated. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Better In Cones

A/N- Sorry this has taken me so long, I hope I still have some readers left. Please review and tell me what you think. I struggled over this chapter, and where this story is going. So let me know what you think.

Chapter 20

As Rory stepped of the bus and turned towards the diner, she saw Jess standing there in a shouting match with a short woman, with messy blondish hair, tattoo's and hippy clothes. Rory's heart sunk as she got closer and could hear the fight.

'I won't come with you!' Jess shouted angrily.

'You'll do as you're told. I'm your mother.' Liz yelled back, her words slightly slurred.

'Yeah when you want to be, I'm 17 you can't make me go anywhere.' Jess replied.

'Stop being ungrateful. I sent you here for your own good.' Liz replied, swaying a little.

'You sent me here because you were done trying to be a mother, you sent me here because you were too drunk to care.' Jess shouted, unaware that he'd drawn a crowd.

'I like a drink now and again! It's not a big deal, I won't have a worthless teenager like you making judgements.' Liz sneered. 'You're so dramatic, I gave you a roof over your head in New York what else did you want, I did what I could.'

'No! No you didn't. You could have given up drinking, got a job, made sure I had food.' Jess' voice started to shake. 'You could have stopped those guys from beating me over and over, but you were always to out of it, or too scared they'd leave you. It was somehow always my fault because I was too loud, or looked at him funny, or said something he didn't like!'

Rory stepped closer again, now just the road separated them.

'You caused trouble! I couldn't deal with that.' Liz shouted. 'What is it that you think you deserve? You're nothing! Just a trouble maker, who skips school.'

'I finally have something good here. Don't mess this up as much as you messed up my life in New York.' Jess shouted.

'You don't deserve to have something good, you're stupid and worthless.' Liz shouted. Rory rushed to his side and threw her arms around him as she saw him getting angrier and angrier, she was scared he'd do something stupid. In actual fact he was about to hit the glass window next to him, had Rory not run into his arms.

'Jess?' Rory said quietly, getting his attention, her arms still around his waist. He looked down at her, his anger slipping away, now only sadness remained. 'Let's go.' She said kissing him. He nodded his head and walked away with his arm around her, for the first time realising people had been staring, now as he walked through there were mutterings of 'Poor Jess.' and 'I had no idea'. He smirked angrily, of course they didn't have and idea. Rory turned her head in time to see Luke arrive, after Lorelai had run to get him when the fight had started, he'd been at Liz's new house dropping of and unloading some stuff while she wanted to see the town. Luke was trying to figure out what had been said, Rory simply glared at Liz and turned back to Jess, resting her head on his shoulder. Luke looked over to where Jess was walking away.

'Someone like to fill me in?' Luke asked, just as Liz was about to speak he held up his hand. 'Not you.' He said and she stomped into the diner, slamming the door behind her.

'Oh Luke honey it was awful, one minute she's all sing song and happy to see him and the next she's going off at him because he said he wanted to stay living here with you. She kept saying he was worthless, and a waste of space, said he deserved to be beat up back in the city.' Babette said passing on what she'd heard. 'I had no idea he'd had it so rough there, explains a lot.'

'Yeah it does.' Luke shakes his head sadly. 'Then what happened.'

'Well Jess was yelling back, but you could see he was getting more and more upset, I ain't never seen him like that before, he tried to fight back but I think he started believing her when she said he was worthless.' Babette continued. 'Then Rory showed up, and threw herself into his arms, that was really something, oh you should have seen it, he calmed down instantly and just hugged her, it was like there was only the two of them in the whole world, then she said something but it was too quiet to here, next thing there walking off and you arrived.'

'Ok, thanks Babette.' Luke replied, turning to Lorelai as the crowd started to thin out.

'Are you going to talk to Liz?' Lorelai asked.

'I'm not sure, I think I should find Jess first, make sure he's ok.' Luke rubbed his head, trying to relieve the headache that had formed.

'You know I think Rory probably has cheering Jess up covered.' Lorelai smiled. 'She'll make sure he's ok.'

'Yeah I guess. So I'd better talk to Liz then.' Luke said tiredly.

'Uh-huh. Go on up, I'll help Caesar out in the diner since your other worker just walked off with my daughter.' Lorelai laughed trying to lighten the situation.

'Thanks.'

/

'You ok?' Rory asked as they sat down on the bridge. Jess looked out over the water, holding her hand in his tightly.

'I was, I thought about what you said to me about how it might me different, I really tried but then she shows up and she drunk. I just can't do all that again, I can't go home and wonder if I'll find her in a happy drunk mood, angry and violent, or if she'll have some guy over who will start hitting me.' Jess closed his eyes as his anger grew, but Rory saw through it, his anger was a mask for his fear, she curled up closer to him, turning her head and kissing his cheek.

'You won't have to.' Rory said resting her head on his shoulder. 'Luke won't let you live with her now.'

'Yeah.' Jess said turning to her, her eyes were soft and caring and the last of his anger and fear slipped away, it was safe here, safe with her.

'I love you Jess, don't let her get to you, you're so much more than what she thinks. Please don't take anything she said to heart ok?'

'I'll try.' Jess said bending his head and kissing her. 'I love you. Do you know I've never said that to anyone but you.'

'Then I feel special.' Rory said, though she felt the sadness of his words that he'd never had anyone in his life to love, no family or friends.

'You are special.' Jess replied, trying to make her see how true those words were. 'You're the only thing that's keeping me going.'

'What do you mean?' Rory asked, slightly scared by the hollowness of his words, and the sadness in his eyes.

'Nothing. Forget it.' Jess said smiling down at her slightly, she relaxed a bit. Kissing him.

'I'll always love you Jess, you'll always have me.' Rory said holding him tighter. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Jess said holding her tightly, afraid she'd disappear if he let go. 'Don't leave me ok.'

'Never, I could never leave you.' Rory said, this was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen him, and it was amazing and scary all at the same time. 'I promise.'

A/N- So I hope you like this, I'm not sure about this chapter so let me know.


	21. Chapter 21

Better In Cones

A/N- Ok so this ones for .. Who asked for this to be updated quickly. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 21

When Rory and Jess slowly made their way back to the diner it was already dark, they'd sat down at the bridge for hours, mostly in silence and occasionally talking, there was an uneasy feeling that surrounded Rory. His words from earlier that evening playing through her head. "You're the only thing keeping me going" She's felt a chill run through her at these words, what was it he'd meant? How serious were those words? She closed her eyes and tried to shake the feeling away, but it kept a firm grip on her. She turned to Jess and kissed him suddenly.

'What was that for?' Jess smirked as she pulled away.

'I just wanted you to know how much I love you.' Rory said looking at him, their eyes locking. 'I wanted you to know that I'm always here and that if you ever feel…out of control, come to me and I'll help.' She started crying, not really sure why.

'Hey, it's ok. I know, Rory I know. I love you too.' He said wrapping his arms round her.

'You scared me earlier, saying I was the only thing…' She trailed off crying into his chest. 'I couldn't live without you Jess, please I need you to know that.'

'Rory I was in a really dark place earlier, whatever I said forget it ok. I'm not going anywhere.' Jess said holding her closely.

'Have you ever…considered it before?' She asked tentatively. Jess sighed deeply looking at the ground. 'No…yes, maybe I don't know. I may have considered it, back in New York I considered a lot of ways of dealing with Liz and the life I had there, most of them stupid, but Rory I haven't felt like that in a long time, not since I came here, not since I met you…' He sighed again. 'I was angry earlier, everything I'd left behind in New York just seems to be showing up and causing such a mess, but you have to know I'm stronger now than I was there, whatever I said earlier I didn't mean it. I mean, I meant what I said about you being what's keeping me going, but that's only because I love you and I don't want to loose you. I would never harm myself, so don't worry ok.' Jess kissed the top of her head and carried on walking with his arm round her waist. 'I'm not that guy anymore, I even gave up smoking for you.'

'Really?' Rory's eyes brightened.

'Really, and you know what I'm glad I did, I'm a lot less irritable now.' Jess smirked. He leaned over and kissed Rory again, she smiled against him and kissed back.

'I love you.' Rory said as they opened the door to the diner.

'I love you too.'

'There you are!' Luke said coming round from the other side of the counter, Lorelai spun on her stool and looked round at the pair of them, freaked out when she saw the tear stains on Rory's face.

'Hun are you ok?' Lorelai asked jumping up.

'Yeah mum I'm fine.' Rory said wiping the tears away. 'We just had a long talk and it got a little…emotional but I'm really good.'

'Ok.' Lorelai relaxed a little.

'Are you ok Jess?' Luke asked concerned.

'Yeah, I wasn't…' He glanced at Rory and they both felt the honestly and darkness in what that meant. 'But I am now.' He took Rory's hand and held it tight. 'So where is she?'

'Well, I drove her to a rehab facility in Hartford, she's there now. She wasn't happy about it but I think she'll stick it out.' Luke replied. 'So uh…you can stay here I guess, the house will be kept for if Liz cleans herself up.'

'Uncle Luke, why don't me and you just take the house, it would be much bigger than the apartment, and I might actually get walls round my bedroom.' Jess suggested.

'Yeah! That's a great idea because then you're just across the street from me.' Rory said eagerly. Lorelai and Luke exchanged glances as Jess wrapped his arms round Rory from behind.

'She makes a very good point.' Jess smirks.

'Well I suppose we could.' Luke considers.

'Or you could let me have the house to myself.' Jess suggested.

'How about we move in tomorrow.' Luke said. Rory and Jess laughed.

'We should go hun.' Lorelai said. Rory sighed but turned to face Jess.

'You going to be ok?' She asked lightly. He leaned his head down and kissed her.

'Does that answer your question?' Jess asked.

'I may have missed a bit.' She said as he kissed her again. 'Oh ok I get it now.' She smiled. 'See you tomorrow neighbour.'

'Yeah, see you.' He kissed her again. 'Beat it.' He smiled, Rory laughed and hugged him tightly.

'I love you.'

'Right back at you.' He said holding her tightly.

'Ok enough being mushy! Jeez, lets go already.' Lorelai complained, though she smiled as she said it.

'Ok, ok.' Rory said smiling at Jess. 'Call me in the morning.'

'I will.' Jess kissed the top of her head. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.' She smiled, walking away from him but still holding his hand till they were too far apart to hold each others hands anymore.

'So you're really good.' Luke asked. Jess kept watching Rory who was walking backwards so she could see him.

'Yeah I'm great.'

'You really love her huh?' Luke said watching his nephew.

'Yeah I really do. She makes me better.' Jess said turning away as Rory turned the corner. 'You have no idea how much she's fixed me.'

'You didn't need fixing Jess.' Luke shook his head.

'Yeah I did, I was so messed up back in New York. I didn't believe in love, I thought I wasn't good enough to deserve love…' He shook his head wondering why he was revealing so much. 'I'd never loved anyone and then I came here and I met her and it was like I fell in love instantly, and she actually loves me back.' Jess smiles to himself. 'I doubt I'd still be here if it weren't for her.'

'What here in stars hollow?' Luke asked. Jess just looks at him and shakes his head.

'Point is, Rory fixed everything for me, and now…I just want to be with her forever.' Jess said truthfully.

'Jess…you guys are only 17, it's a little early to be talking forever.' Luke warned.

'No…I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, but don't worry I'm not going to go and propose to her tomorrow, I know that neither of us are ready for that.' He smirked. 'But one day…' He shook his head, done showing his true feelings, he'd already said too much. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Yeah ok, night.'

'You seem awfully happy tonight.' Lorelai commented coming into Rory's room, Rory immediately snapped shut her notebook. 'What's in there?' Lorelai asked curiously, grabbing the book out of her hands and opening it up despite Rory's protests. She read aloud from the page. 'Mrs Mariano, Mrs Jess Mariano, Rory Mariano, Mrs Rory Mariano.' Lorelai laughed. 'Rory and Jess forever…Oh my…you've gone to the mushy side.' Lorelai teased. Rory glared at her and grabbed her notebook back.

'I can't help it, I love him…and this isn't just some stupid schoolgirl crush.' Rory shook her head.

'I know it isn't.' Lorelai assured her.

'I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him.' Rory said determined.

'Hun…he's only your second boyfriend, isn't it a little early to be talking about the rest of your life?' Lorelai asked.

'No I don't think so, I know he's the only one I want. I love him and I know this is real. I want to be with him forever, but don't worry I want to finish school and college before I even consider actually getting married, but that doesn't mean that I don't already know who I want to marry.' Rory smiled. 'I'm going to go to bed ok?'

'Yeah ok sweets.' Lorelai smiled kissing her head. 'See you in the morning.'

'Yeah.' Rory smiled climbing into bed. She picked up her phone as a message came through.

Goodnight beautiful, I love you…J

She smiled and wrote back.

Goodnight dodger, I love you forever….R

A message came back quickly.

And forever….J

Both of them fell asleep smiling.

A/N- Sorry if this seems in any way OOC, especially with Jess. Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Better In Cones

Chapter 22

Rory tossed aside her copy of Romeo and Juliet agitatedly, her mind focused on Jess again as it did so often. It was two days since Liz had arrived and left again, and Jess had been busy moving into the house with Luke. She'd helped out the first day until Luke had banned her from coming over till they were all moved in, because she'd ended up being more of a distraction than a help, since her and Jess mainly sat down on the floor and talked, when they were meant to be moving furniture and painting walls. Sighing she sat upright on her bed and grabbed her phone, writing out a message which she knew was sappy but she couldn't help it.

I miss you….R

She hit send and waited for a response, it came back a few seconds later and she smiled, tucking her legs under her, she pressed to read it.

Miss you too, Luke's at the diner if you want to come help paint….J

She smiled and hopped off the bed phone in hand she raced into the lounge where her mum was getting ready for work.

'Mum?' Rory asked clutching the phone.

'Uh-huh?' Lorelai eyed her suspiciously.

'Jess asked if I wanted to come over and help with the painting, is it ok if I go?'

'I thought Luke banned you from going over there.' Lorelai stated, looking under a sofa cushion for her car keys.

'He did, but he's at the diner.' Rory said guiltily, 'but I promise we'll work.'

'Sure you will…Uh yeah I guess it's ok.'

'Thanks mum!' Rory hugged Lorelai then sprinted to the door, racing over to Jess' new house. She let herself in through the back door and smiled as Jess greeted her with a kiss.

'Morning.' Rory smiled, hugging him tightly. 'So which room are we painting?'

'The lounge, we're going with a stone colour.' Jess said picking up a roller and handing it to her. 'You know how to use this?'

'Yes I can use a roller.' Rory said offended, he raised hi hand in defence and smirked at her.

'Just thought I'd check, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.' He said kissing her sweetly.

'Ok, let's get to work.' Rory smiled, taking his hand and walking with him to the lounge. 'I'll take that wall, you take the one next to it.'

'Sounds like a plan.' He smirked as she began painting. He watched her for a minute but when she turned and glared at him, he started painting his own wall.

An hour later they'd both finished the first coat on their walls, Jess turned to face Rory who was standing back admiring her work. Paint was splattered across her arms, and on her jeans and blue t-shirt. He smiled and walked toward her.

'You've got paint on your face.' He laughed, wiping it away which caused it to smudge. 'Oh…'

'Oh? Oh what?' Rory asked as he laughed.

'Nothing…' He stifled another laugh, she glared at him and picked up a paintbrush, dabbing it onto his face.

'Not so funny now is it?' Rory asked, he smirked at her and picked up another paintbrush, before long they'd started an all out paint war, laughing and running round the room, getting paint in each others hair, and on their clothes.

'What's going on here?' Luke's voice thundered around the room as he walked in.

'Uh we're paining' Jess said innocently, catching Rory's eye. She stood guiltily to one side, putting the paintbrush down.

'Yeah I can see that, each other by the looks of things.' Luke shook his head.

'Sorry Luke.' Rory said looking down at the floor.

'We had some spare time since we were waiting for the walls to dry.' Jess explained.

'And you couldn't have painted a different room? Moved some furniture in? Sorted out the huge stack of books that you have in the hallway?' Luke questioned.

'Ooh let's sort the books!' Rory clapped her hands together. 'Jess where's your room?'

'Off the kitchen, this house pretty much mirrors yours.' Jess said pointing the way. 'We painted it yesterday so it's ready for my stuff to go in.'

'Good!' Rory smiled. 'Oh but I don't want to get the books messy.' She said looking down at her paint covered hands, arms, clothes, and about everything else.

'Why don't you run home and clean up then come back, I think you two are done with painting, I'll finish it up, you can't be trusted.' Luke said trying to be stern but smiling slightly.

'Ok!' Rory grinned, pleased she was allowed to come back and help. She kissed Jess quickly. 'I won't be long.'

They spent the rest of the afternoon organising Jess' books and music collection, with Luke popping in every now and then to make sure they were working. All the time they worked they spoke about the books they were holding and debated choices.

Rory smiled thinking how she could do this forever, not realising that Jess was thinking the same thing.

A/N- I know it's short, sorry. Still I hope you like it.


	23. Chapter 23

Better In Cones

Chapter 23

The day had finally arrived for Luke and Jess to move into their new house, it had been fully fixed, painted and all the furniture and belongings had been moved in.

Despite major protests from both of the new residents, the Gilmore girls overwhelming influence had won, and they were having a small house warming party, one which Lorelai had organised so now there were people milling around the house all admiring the paint job and other aspects of the house. Jess stood uncomfortably to one side of the room, when Rory caught his eye and made her way over to him.

'You want to get some air?' Rory asked taking his hand, he nodded his head and they walked outside into the yard, sitting on the porch swing.

'Thanks it was getting a little crowded in there.' Jess said looking over at Rory. 'Are you ok? You look pale.'

'Yeah I'm just really tired and I feel a bit sick.' Rory shrugged. 'I probably ate too many brownies.'

'And here was me thinking there was no such thing as too many brownies in the Gilmore's philosophy.' Jess joked.

'Well there's a first time for everything.' Rory smiled as another wave of nausea hit her. 'You mind if we go for a walk, I need to clear my head.'

'Of course.' Jess stood up and took her hand, they walked towards the bridge, through the mostly abandoned town. They made it there and Rory squeezed Jess' hand.

'Jess I don't feel so good.' Rory said pressing her hand to her head.

'Do you want to go back home?' Jess asked concerned as she held her head in her hands, before she could answer she started to sway and fell into the lake. Jess jumped in after her straight away and pulled her back onto the bridge, she wasn't waking up despite not having been under the water for more than ten seconds, he panicked. Checking her pulse and that she was breathing, when he was satisfied that she was still breathing her kissed her forehead.

'I'm going to get help, I'll be right back.' Jess said not wanting to leave her but knowing that everyone was at his house and wouldn't hear him, he took a few steps away before reconsidering and went back to her, bending over her picked her up and carried her back to his house, kicking open the door.

'Lorelai!' Jess shouted loudly, she came running through the house and saw Jess put a soaking wet Rory onto the couch.

'Oh my god what happened?' Lorelai dropped to the floor beside her daughter.

'I don't know, she wasn't feeling well she said she felt sick and asked to go for a walk, we went to the bridge and she just collapsed into the water, I got her out straight away but she won't wake up.' Jess said grabbing the phone and calling for an ambulance.

'Baby wake up.' Lorelai shook her daughter carefully, but Rory just laid there looking lifeless and pale breathing shallowly. 'Did she say anything else?'

'Uh she said she felt sick, and tired and then she was holding her head just before she fell.' Jess replied holding onto Rory's hand tightly.

The ambulance started to be heard and the crowds cleared as Rory was taking off to the hospital, with Lorelai in the ambulance and Jess and Luke following closely behind. Once they got to the hospital Rory was whisked off for some tests while they waited in the waiting room.

'Lorelai are you ok?' Luke asked with concern.

'No, I uh…I have to call my parents.' Lorelai said getting out her phone and dialling the number, her mother picked up on the third rings.

'Hello, Emily Gilmore speaking.'

'Mom?' Tears filled her eyes as she spoke.

'Lorelai? What's wrong?' Emily knew immediately that there was something wrong.

'It's Rory, we're at the hospital she uh collapsed today and she won't wake up.' Lorelai explained.

'What happened? Why did she faint?' Emily asked picking up her purse and holding her hand over the phone. 'Richard!'

'They don't know what happened, they're running all these tests but nobody is telling me anything.' Lorelai replied soon after this they hung up the phone with the promise that Emily and Richard would be there as soon as they could.

'I uh need to tell Chris.' Lorelai leaned against Luke for support as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

'I'll do that, you just sit here and try and stay calm.' Luke took her phone from her and walked away. Jess just stood by the window looking out across the parking lot, his mind was racing trying to work out if he'd missed anything about how she was really feeling.

'It's not your fault Jess, you couldn't have stopped this.' Lorelai said noticing the look of guilt on his face.

'I should have noticed that it was serious, I shouldn't have let her go on a walk when she said she was ill, I should have taken her home.' Jess shook his head.

'Don't do this to yourself, there was nothing either of us could have done, we got her here as soon as we knew there was anything seriously wrong. She said she felt sick, how were you meant to know it was serious she'd just eaten her body weight in brownies.' Lorelai laughed dryly as the doctor approached them.

'Excuse me Miss Gilmore, I need to speak to you in private if you don't mind.' The Dr smiled kindly at Lorelai.

'Is she ok?' Lorelai asked.

'She's awake, but I really need to discuss these test results with you and your daughter.' The Dr insisted, Lorelai shot a quick look at Jess.

'It's fine I'll wait.' Jess said letting out a sigh of relief that Rory was awake. A few minutes later Jess was almost knocked over by two people calling out for a member of staff to tell them where Rory was, he recognised them from pictures as Rory's grandparents and so he took a deep breath and went up to them.

'Excuse me Mr and Mrs Gilmore?' Jess questioned, Emily turned round and faced him.

'Surely they're not hiring teenagers now, you can't be more than 18.' Emily scoffed.

'I don't work here, I'm Rory's boyfriend.' Jess said seeing their shocked reaction. 'The Dr is talking to Lorelai and Rory at the moment, she's awake now but that's all I know.'

'What's your name?' Emily narrowed her eyes at him.

'Jess.'

'I see.' He didn't like the way she said that but he brushed it off as another man approached who he knew was Rory's father, he was wishing that Luke was here, or even Lorelai.

'Emily, Richard where is she?' Christopher asked in a panic.

'We don't know yet, she's awake apparently and the Dr is talking to her and Lorelai in her room, that what her boyfriend told us.' Emily said saying the word boyfriend as if it were leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

'You're her boyfriend?' Christopher sized up the kid in the leather jacket.

'Yep.' Jess nodded his head.

'The one who's trouble?' Christopher said.

'The one who loves her.' Jess said through gritted teeth.

'I don't like that tone.' Christopher said taking a dislike to him instantly. 'Which room is she in?' Richard asked to diffuse the situation, to him he couldn't see anything so wrong about this boy, whether or not he deserved Rory could be left to another time.

'Mom, Dad, Chris.' Lorelai came out and looked at them all, her eyes were shining with tears, but she still felt sympathy for Jess who had to face all three of them at the same time.'

'How is she?' Emily asked.

'Uh I need to tell you all something.' Lorelai said.

'Can I see her?' Christopher asked, Lorelai shook her head.

'Jess she's asking for you, she's in room 108.' Lorelai said holding back tears. 'Uh she wants to tell you the results herself, but she's asked me to tell everyone else.'

Jess nodded quickly his previous worry for her doubling as he went into her room, Rory's eyes were filled with tears but she managed a small smile as he entered the room.

'Hey how are you?' Jess asked sitting beside her on the bed.

'Not sure.' Rory said honestly. 'Tell me something to take my mind off it.'

'Ok, I just met you grandparents and your dad.' Jess said lacing his fingers with hers.

'I'm sorry about that, I'm happy to see you survived.' Rory said her voice choked with tears.

'So your mom told me you wanted to tell me what the tests said.' Jess said tentatively.

'Yeah I did.' Rory said facing him, 'Promise you'll love me no matter what.'

'I promise.' Jess said honestly.

'Jess…I have cancer.'

A/N- This chapter sort of wrote itself, please review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Ok so firstly sorry this took so long. Secondly please review. Thirdly this chapter is for Kassandra27 who just read and reviewed every chapter in a row. I really appreciate it so this is for you. Without further ado….

Better In Cones

Chapter 24

'No…' Jess shook his head visibly shocked by what she'd said to him, he took her hand in his and Rory was shocked to see tears shining in his eyes.

'No you're seventeen, you're perfect you can't have cancer.' He shook his head again, silence hung in the air as he took in this news.

'Jess?' Rory was crying openly now and he knew he had to pull himself together, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and she felt comforted instantly.

'You're going to be fine.' Jess held her tightly afraid to let her go.

'Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over. Rory only your parents can stay.' A nurse said popping her head round the door. Jess pulled back from Rory and nodded to the nurse as she walked away to let them say goodbye.

'I love you, remember that ok.' Jess kissed her gently, she kissed him back clinging onto him.

'I love you too.' She smiled through her tears wishing he didn't have to leave.

'I'll come by tomorrow as soon as they'll let me in.' Jess promised, standing up and walking out as Lorelai and Christopher entered the room.

Luke spotted Jess coming down the hall noticing that he looked like the shell of a broken man, despair written across his face which had been drained of all colour. Luke followed Jess out of the hospital until the reached the parking lot, Jess leaned against the wall of the hospital pressing his forehead against the cold brick.

'Are you ok?' Luke asked not knowing what else he could say.

'No! She's perfect she doesn't deserve this, I should have noticed she was sick, I should have done something and now she's…' He trailed off angrily kicking the wall hard.

'Jess! Don't do that.' Luke pulled his nephew away from the wall which he was repeatedly kicking, taking his anger out as best he could on the brick.

'I need her Luke, she's the only one who really sees me.' Jess broke down letting his emotions swell, he pulled away from Luke's grasp and punched the wall, for him it was easier to show his emotions in the form of anger than sadness.

'Come on this isn't going to help Rory.' Luke pulled him away again looking at his mangled hand. 'Jeez I think you broke it.'

'I don't care.'

'Well Rory will so come on we'll get you checked out.' Luke marched him back inside the building. 'I know you're worried about her, so am I, but she'll be alright.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because she's strong, she's not going to let anything get in the way of all her plans, but for now she's going to need you to hold it together.' Luke replied.

'I know, that's why I waited till I was outside to punch the wall.' Jess said gravely.

Lorelai looked down at her phone which was lightly buzzing in her hand, Christopher was asleep in the chair by the window while Rory was sleeping in the hospital bed.

_Jess broke his hand, just thought I'd let you know so you can explain to Rory why he'll be visiting with a cast on tomorrow. Is she ok?_

_Do you need anything before we leave?_

_Luke._

She laughed lightly at the message, Jess must have had a hard time teaching his uncle to text, she hit the reply button and typed out a message.

_How'd he manage that? I'll tell Rory when she wakes up, she's ok I guess, upset and confused but she's strong. I don't think I need anything, not unless you have a cure for cancer, sorry, that's not funny. Thanks for asking._

_Lorelai._

Lorelai looked back up at the bed and saw Rory's eyes open, she smiled and leaned forward wiping a strand of hair from her daughters face.

'How you doing?'

'Fine, calmer now I think.' Rory said quietly. 'Did I hear your phone?'

'Yup, Luke sent me a text!' Lorelai said pleased to see the smile across her daughters face at that fact.

'Surely Jess sent the message!'

'Nope, or at least not unless he can text with a broken hand.' Lorelai said tentatively watching her daughters smile fade and concern cross her delicate features.

'What? What happened?' Rory asked.

'Not sure, hang on.' Lorelai said as her phone vibrated again.

_He was angry at…well life and everything that's happening with Rory, so he punched a wall._

_Luke_

'Jeez that kid really loves you.' Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes.

'What do you mean?' Rory asked.

'He was so upset about you being sick that he punched a wall.' Lorelai said showing her the message.

'Oh no!' Rory gasped. 'I hope he's ok.'

'Well he'll be here tomorrow so you can ask then, but for now you need to rest, you've been through a lot today.'

'Yeah, but only if you promise to sleep as well.' Rory said sternly, resting her head against the pillows.

'I promise.'

(-)

'I come baring gifts.' Jess said entering Rory's hospital room and sitting alongside her on the bed, she smiled at him and his offered bag of books and leaned her head onto his shoulder for comfort and smiled happily at him.

'So how's your hand?' Rory asked touching the cast on his wrist tentatively as if her touch could hurt him even through the thick black plaster.

'It's ok I guess.' Jess shrugged and wrapped his good arm round her shoulders. 'You're the one I'm worried about, how are you this morning?'

'Tired but mostly ok.' Rory sighed heavily and let herself relax for the first time since the doctors told her she had cancer. 'I'm going to be ok you know.'

'Oh yeah, I hope you're right.' Jess said his features turning darker.

'Well the way I see it is that I love you right, and it took us a long time to get together and you've already had a tough life so there is no way I am going to make it worse for you.' Rory said confidently.

'That's very self sacrificing of you.' Jess said trying to hold it together.

'I thought so.' Rory smiled, 'But come on I don't want to talk about it because I have some good news.'

'Yeah? Shoot.'

'I get to go home today, that's why my moms not here because she's signing the release papers and getting instructions from the doctor, I mean I will have to come back in for chemo and stuff but I'm just so excited about coming home!' Rory smiled.

'That's the best news I've heard all day, and Taylor announced that he's going to run a tree planting fund raiser!' Jess said in mock innocence. Rory swatted his arm but laughed as her mom came back into the room with a wheelchair.

'Quick we don't have much time if I'm going to spring you from this joint.' Lorelai said pushing the wheelchair as fast as she could and stopping it quickly beside the bed.

'I can really go, now?' Rory asked excitedly.

'Did I not just say I was springing you, ok let's her out of here.' Lorelai said as Rory started to stand up from the bed, she was a little unsteady on her feet and swayed a bit until Jess put a arm carefully around her waist to hold her up and help her to the chair.

'Do I really need to be in this?' Rory complained as her mother pushed her down the halls.

'Yup, at least until we reach the parking lot.' Lorelai said in a sing-song voice trying her hardest not to focus on the fact that her daughter was really sick, trying not to fall apart. Jess trailed behind carrying bags full of books and presents that Rory had been sent by all the people who cared about her. As the door came into sight he breathed a sigh of relief, even though this was far from over it felt better getting her out of the hospital.

'Can I get up now?' Rory asked as they came into the parking lot.

'Yeah just go carefully ok.' Lorelai said giving a pointed look at Jess to stand by to help her, he picked up on it and dropped his bags onto the floor. As Rory stood slowly she let out a breath and felt weak, she couldn't believe how quickly this had come on, she'd felt a little tired and unwell for a couple of weeks and all of a sudden she was so weak and tired. She felt Jess' arm go around her and she smiled leaning into him slightly.

'You ok?' Jess whispered.

'I'm just really glad I have you, because there is no way I could cope with all this without you.' Rory said as they walked towards the car.

'Well it's a good thing you don't have to then.' Jess said picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way to the car.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- Ok so...it's been a while. I cannot begin to say how sorry I am that it took me this long to update, but I lost the login for this account for a couple of years, which is crazy, but I've got it now and I hope to continue my stories. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

****'I didn't want to believe your mom when she called me.' Lane says quietly, leaning her back against the pillows alongside Rory on her bed as they listen to gloomy music.

'I'm sorry I didn't call you myself I was just...processing.' Rory replies, 'Still am I guess.'

'You don't have to apologize for that.' Lane sighs, 'How are you feeling today?'

'Tired, it's weird but no matter how much I sleep I just keep feeling so tired.'

'Do you need me to leave?' Lane asks.

'No I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.' Rory shakes her head, she'd gotten out of the hospital two days ago, and since then the only people she'd seen was her parents and Jess. 'I just really don't want to talk about my illness.'

'Perfectly understandable, so...how about we talk about Jess.'

'Jess?'

'Yeah you know your boyfriend.'

'I know who he is.' Rory rolls her eyes but smiles, 'What about him.'

'He really loves you huh?'

'Yeah.' She nods shyly.

'I never thought I'd say this because, and don't take this the wrong way, Jess doesn't make a great first impression, but I really think he's good for you.'

'He is.' Rory smiles, 'He's been so great recently. He's even dealing with my Grandparents and my dad, and Grandma is being especially hard on him.'

'I don't envy him, your Grandma is scary.'

'Yeah I'm starting to see that.' Rory smiles again, 'Jess hasn't complained though, he's been great.'

'Who's been great?' Jess asks walking into Rory's room carrying a tray of coffee's for the girls, and a bag filled with food that Luke had sent over.

'The guy bringing me food.' Rory smiles brightly.

'You're just saying that because of the food, if I'd come empty handed I wouldn't be welcome.' Jess smirks unloading the food onto the bed in front of the two girls, and then sitting at the foot of her bed.

'Very true, thankfully though you're smart enough to bring food.' She smiles. 'Is my mom here?'

'Lorelai had to run out to in inn for a while, she told me to tell you that she didn't want to go but she had to but she's going to see if she can get a few weeks off.' Jess replies.

'No! I don't want her taking time off because of me.'

'Rory,' Jess begins.

'No honestly Jess that's not what I want, I don't want everything to be different just because I'm sick. Besides I won't even be here for her to look after because I'm going back to school on Monday.' Rory replies, Jess and Lane exchange glances.

'Does your mom know about that?' Lane asks.

'We haven't discussed it, but by then I would have been out of the hospital for six days. I can manage school.'

'Rory this isn't something that you're going to get over in a week like a cold, it's serious.' Lane says carefully.

'I know it is but I can't stop everything just because I'm ill. What happens if I get better and I haven't been going to school, I'll never catch up and then I'll never get into Harvard. I can't just drop out. I'm well enough to go back to school.'

'Don't say if.' Jess says sternly, she catches his eyes and holds his gaze, 'When you get better.' He says taking her hand.

'Ok,' she smiles slightly, 'when I get better I need to be on track.'

'Can't you do the work at home?' Lane asks.

'I don't want to stop going to school, at least not yet. If things get worse then maybe...'

'Lorelai won't like it.' Jess warns.

'I know.'

'She won't let you take the bus.' He adds.

'Yeah probably not.'

'Or drive yourself in case you get dizzy.' Lane adds.

'Ok so...' Rory shrugs, 'I'll figure it out.'

'I can drive you.' Jess offers.

'Then you'd be late for school everyday.' Rory shakes her head.

'That doesn't matter.' Jess replies.

'Of course it matters.' Rory says quickly, 'They won't let you be late everyday.'

'So I won't ask permission.' Jess replies.

'I won't have you throw away your education for mine.' Rory says firmly.

'Fine then we'll just figure something else out.' Jess sighs.

* * *

'Hun I know how much school means to you but right now, with all of this going on, I don't think it's such a good idea.' Lorelai says that evening once Lane and Jess have heading back to their homes, leaving just Lorelai and Rory in the house.

'I don't want to give up on school at the moment mom, if I do then it'll all feel too...real.'

'Real?'

'I know that it is real, I know I have cancer and that it's serious and I need to take care of myself, but if I change everything in my life then it'll feel like I'm giving up, giving in. I can't do that.' Rory says tearfully. 'I'll be ok at school.'

'Ok,' Lorelai sighs, 'here's the deal, each morning I will drive you to school, you'll tell all of your teachers what's going on so that they can keep an eye on you, Paris already knows and I fully expect her to watch out for you as well. If you feel unwell in the morning and I feel like you need the day off, I won't let you go and you won't argue with me. If you start feeling unwell at school, call me and I'll come and get you,'

'You can't just drop everything at work to come and get me.' Rory protests.

'Fine,' Lorelai rolls her eyes, 'I will come and get you if it's possible to get away, if not I'll have your dad or Sookie, or Luke or Jess, or one of the other thousand people who love you come and collect you, and then they'll bring you home and stay with you until I can get away. Do we have a deal?'

'Yeah.' Rory nods, 'Deal.'

* * *

A/N- So there it is, the first chapter in a couple of years. I really hope you like it. Please review and let me know.


End file.
